The Shadow
by BadIdeaGenius
Summary: AU Pre-Movie They say heroes aren't born, they're made, even if by accident. Megamind has two occupations, Super villain, and night time super secret vigilante, he's not a hero, but with Metroman gone, and the city facing trouble, what will he do?
1. Chapter 1 The Shadow

**I got this idea at a random time in school, and have been developing the plot which I think can work. **

**No flames, but I welcome instructive with open ears.**

** This chapter has been edited! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Megamind, DreamWorks does.**

The night was dark, cold, and menacing as he ran straight into the nearest alley, ducking into the shadow of a trash can, and disappearing. He sprung from another shadow behind a metal cabinet, startling a nearby brain Bot. He stepped into his secret lair, minion already holding a cup of coffee that he desperately needed. Megamind took it in one quick swipe, gulping it down and ignoring the fact that it was steaming.

"Sir, how did it go?" His friend asked as politely as always.

"Horrible, Minion, in fact it couldn't have gone worse." Megamind answered, taking another sip of his cup, "This is decaf, right?"

"Yes, Sir" Minion answered, before asking, "What happened, Sir?"

The blue genius responded with an unhealthy amount of tension in his eyes, "I got the mugger, but…the victim, she ran away."

"There's nothing to worry about sir, unless the victim saw you."

"She saw me, not my face, just my feet and a quick glimpse of my eyes, enough for her to know that it wasn't Metroman."

"She'll probably forget about it, blame it on Metroman."

"I hope so, last time this happened I had to stop for months, because of the risk of getting caught."

"I know sir, I know."

"Minion, can you get me some donuts?"

"Yes Sir."

"Oh, and have you gotten everything ready for next week's plan, to destroy Metroman?" The tension was removed from the air as Megamind went on to talk about his villainous plans.

"Of course sir. Everything is perfect."

"Awesome." Megamind responded as he headed to his bedroom, located at the very back of the lair, to get some rest.

"The mysterious stranger, was reported to, I quote 'Control the shadows' and use them against the suspect, who was trying to rob a middle aged woman in this very alley, late last night. The woman has wished to remain unknown, and has admitted that she is sure that her savior isn't Metroman. What do you think Metro City? Have we gained another hero? Or is this vigilante planning to take the spotlight from Metroman? This is Roxanne Richie reporting for KMCP channel 7, back to you Steve." Megamind's eyes widened, he swiveled in his leather chair.

"Minion! I told you so!" He turned to his friend who was passing by, a laundry basket in his hands, "Its happening again!"

"Oh I'm sure it won't last as long this time, plus the citizens of Metro City will get distracted by your next evil scheme by next week." Minion said returning to his duties without giving it another thought, his master could be such a drama queen sometimes.

"I hope so, the bigger the deal they make about this the more time I have to stay here."

Turning his attention back to the TV, Megamind frowned, his eyes trying, but failing as he had no such superpower, to shoot lasers at the TV. All it took was one person to become interested in the news, and investigating, then he had to hide, behind his super-villainous mask, he would have to keep his other lesser know persona in check, avoid anything that could make a person point a finger in his direction, and accusing him of the truth. The truth in which he was a villain by day and The Shadow by night.

…RR…

"So what do you think about this dude walking around saving people?" Hal asked driving toward Roxanne's apartment.

"I don't know Hal. I need to know more before I make any judgments against him." Roxanne replied, hiding disinterest.

"You know their calling him, The Shadow? Creepy name huh? But I could like totally beat him in a fight."

"Okay, Hal. See you on Monday." _If Megamind doesn't kidnap me, _she thought as she got out of the van and entered her apartment building, going past the lobby and into the elevator, up to her apartment.

An hour later after a takeout dinner and a hot shower, Roxanne sat with her laptop on her lap, her fingers keying _The Shadow_ on the search engine in front of her. Apparently two years before, a long list of sightings were reported about a mysterious dark figure, controlling the shadows and saving people from muggers, robbers, and even rapist, in the streets of Metro City. No one had ever seen the figure's face, but they had reported that he was slim, and wore dark clothes.

**Two weeks later:**

A week had passed since Megamind had unleashed his newest evil plan to take over Metro city. After he had been defeated, forgetting to make sure his robotic Ducks were actually water proof, had been dropped off at Metro City correctional facility, by the hero in tights.

…M…

Roxanne Richie was an unusually light sleeper, and as it turned out, tonight she had been awakened by the sounds of people talking out side her window in the alley next to her apartment. Annoyed, the reporter got out of bed to see what was going on.

She slowly lifted her window and looked out below, seeing that in the alley were three people.

"Where's the money, Tom?" An overweight middle aged man with dark hair and cheap clothes asked a smaller teenage boy who was tense in front of him.

"I don't have any." Tom answered, his voice breaking.

"I know you stole it, Tom, no one ever crosses me and gets away with it."

"I didn't steal it." The teenager told him. The obese man motioned to the third figure, a slimmer man, who smirked before he took out a gun and aimed it at the teenager.

"No! Please don't shoot me, I'll pay you the money."

The guy holding the gun glanced at the large man, who in turn gave a thumbs down. No one but the reporter up in the apartment building noticed the fat guy's shadow moving on its own accord, launching its self at the guy with the gun, who gave a yelp as the darkness swallowed him.

"What the h—"The middle aged man was thrown against the alley wall, by his own shadow.

And then it was quiet, the teenage boy stood, frozen in fear at the end of the alley, staring ahead, eyes wide.

Roxanne stood up in her apartment staring in shock at what had just happened, she almost gasped when she heard the voice of the attacker, "You lied, you did steal. Have you learned your lesson, kid?" His voice came from the darkness, it was soft and yet menacing at the same time, a voice like that would make Megamind jealous.

His voice made the poor kid at the end of the alley to nod slowly, before running in the opposite direction as fast as he could.

The Shadow gave a small snicker, "I love this job."

Roxanne was still up on her apartment desperately trying to spot The Shadow.

It was useless, and Roxanne was grateful that the next day was a Sunday, because there was no way she was going back to sleep with out learning more about this guy.

**(A/N: What do you think? Like I said I always welcome instructive criticism.) This chapter has been edited, **


	2. Chapter 2 Dark Night

**Thanks for awesome reviews! I usually only update on the weekends and Wednesdays, but when it comes to new stories I try to update as fast as I can to get all of my ideas in.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Megamind.**

…

"You can't possibly win over the power of my awesome evil robot KOALAS!" Megamind yelled at the camera as he pressed a giant red button on his control panel.

"Aw! Those Koalas are actually really cute!" Roxanne commented, from her chair.

"They are not CUTE, they are EVIL!"

"It's like when you built that gigantic unicorn."

"EQUESTRINATOR!"

"Whatever lets you sleep at night." Roxanne said before taking a long yawn, and blinking a couple times.

Megamind turned to look at her, "Not that I'm curious or anything, because I'm not, but you seem kind of worn out, why is that?"

"I spent all night doing research." The reporter said, and then she got a sudden idea, "You don't happen to know The Shadow?"

Megamind froze. The idea of the reporter researching his other identity wasn't a good one. Better stop that ship before it sailed, but first, he needed to convince her that he had no idea on the subject, "What shadow?"

"The vigilante."

"Vegi-what?"

"Well, you know, a person who takes the law into their own hands, kind of like a hero."

"I thought Metroman was the hero!" He exclaimed as he glanced at the monitor only to see Metroman land near the lair, he was running out of time. Megamind needed to stall Metroman, _but how?_

"He is, but The Shadow seems to be helping." Roxanne told him, "Besides, there are some differences; The Shadow seems to be focusing on nighttime crime, without the approval of the Metro City police department, he's not even a member of the IBHD."

"Well I don't like the sound of this inferior vegi-lantee." _That's it!_ At this comment, poor Metroman who was outside was thrown backwards by his own shadow, which in turn possessed the same super strength, causing him to fly through the air _really fast. _

"So you don't know him?"

"Nope." Megamind had to hold back a snicker as his ears picked up the _Wham!_ From Metroman smashing into the ground.

"Did you hear something crash?" Asked the reporter in front of him.

"No. Did you?" He said, smiling smugly.

Before she could speak Metroman smashed through the wall, and although Megamind knew he had lost he couldn't help but smirk.

He was taken to jail, again, so he escaped, but this time he used his powers, vanishing into the shadow of his chair.

He needed to do his other job, and since there was only one person in Metrocity that was trying to catch him, he figured it was a large enough city to not run into Roxanne.

As soon as he got back to the evil lair, he changed his clothes, he didn't dress up as much when he was The Shadow, just simple black clothes, that were easy to move in, his boots were more durable, he wore no cape, no spikes, just black, and although he liked being a vigilante, he preferred the clothes he wore as a super-villain, they were much cooler.

He took off running into the nearest shadow, and as darkness overcame him, his eyes flickered in color, green, black, green, and finally black. He stepped out of the shadow of a department store building; it was pitch black out, as there was no moon in the air.

Megamind ran, his form melting into a shadow on the wall, morphing into any other shadow that came along, a car, a bus, a couple civilians, no one noticed he was even there, and he liked it that way.

That night he stopped a burglary in gun shop, and in the process scared a cat, though the last one was an accident, it still made him laugh on is his way back home.

**AFTER METROMAN MUSEUM OPENING:**

She couldn't believe it, Megamind had won, and the villain had actually defeated the hero. She suspected Megamind himself didn't mean to actually kill Metroman; it was just a game to both of them.

Like she expected, Megamind bragged about it, after the explosion Roxanne had been taken home, and then he appeared in city hall and declared himself evil overlord, with a faked smirk on his face.

He remained in his lair, doing nothing, didn't kidnap her again, probably drowning in his own guilt.

Then he actually had to fight another villain, Dr. Thunder, an evil scientist who could make gigantic sound waves, that was a quick fight, the Dr. ended condensed into a blue cube, and all Megamind did was use ear plugs.

It happened much the same way in the following weeks to come, a villain would come, trying to take over the city now that Metroman was dead, Megamind would drive them away. Even so, with Metroman gone the crime in the city had increased considerably, Metro City needed a new hero, because Megamind wasn't going to hold the villains away for ever, and the criminals wouldn't catch themselves.

Roxanne knew some one who fit the bill perfectly: The Shadow.

But she was going to need to find him first, and then convince him to become more than a vigilante, a super hero.

She hit a dead end with the first part of her plan, finding him.

After searching news paper archives and police reports, she had come up with nothing other than what she already knew. There was absolutely no information on where he might come from.

One afternoon she was called to city hall, for something urgent, and as she headed toward the building it was impossible to miss the holographic screen that hovered in the air.

It showed a Dr. Thunder, speaking in his annoyingly loud voice, "In two weeks we will come to Metro City, and take over, yes I say we, because I am not alone this time, behind me is every single villain that Megamind had driven away. We have united, and Megamind, we're coming for you first." He gave loud laugh and the screen disappeared.

Roxanne knew Megamind couldn't take all the villains that were coming; she needed to find The Shadow, soon.

**(A/N: hope you liked this chapter, and I will write Megamind's point in the next.)**


	3. Chapter 3 Ghost

**Thanks again for all of your amazing reviews, I am sad to say, that I will be a little busy the upcoming week and will probably be unable to update as much. Not to worry though because the more time between updates the better the chapter will be when I actually update.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Megamind.**

…

The darkness covered the city like a black blanket, the streets were empty and not a sound could be heard other than the occasional car speeding by, which is probably why she had such and easy time following him.

The Shadow was being followed, by a reporter, Megamind had to admit that he couldn't help but compare it to being chased by the paparazzi. He snickered at the thought.

Megamind's feet were pounding on the ground, running as fast as he could, trying to lose her, and at the same time wondering how she could run so much. If it wasn't for his ability to travel in the shadows, he would have been done from exhaustion a long time ago.

He ducked into a door frame's shadow, reappearing in another shadow behind a dumpster, only a block away, accidentally bumping into the same dumpster, and cursing. It was frustrating that he could only use his powers within a short distance. He couldn't use the shadows to get back to the lair because the lair was far away, and he needed to get out of her sight, though she wasn't seeing him, he made sure of that. All the reporter ever caught a glimpse of were his feet, because The Shadow wished to remain just The Shadow.

…

Roxanne was tired, chasing a vigilante usually did that to people, but she needed to talk to The Shadow, and if chasing him around the city in the middle of the night was the only way, she wouldn't back down. After several minutes of running after him, with only the sound of heavy boots hitting the ground, and the occasional glimpses of quick moving feet, to guide her, she realized that The Shadow was predictable. It seemed that he followed a pattern, run, turn left, run, turn right, run, run faster, start the pattern again.

But now she faced a problem, he had seemingly disappeared, she couldn't even hear him running anymore, which made her feel like she had just been toyed with.

…

Megamind had to admit it was a good plan, he had tried to get as far as his powers would let him, using the shadows to get in the back alley of another building. He quietly took off his boots, dehydrating them, and then stuffing them in his pocket. He took two cubes from another pocket, and tossing them in a nearby puddle.

…

Roxanne was starting to regret going after the Shadow, after all she didn't even get to see his face, and now she was walking alone in the middle of the night through the streets of Metro City.

Now that her mind wasn't concentrating on tracking the Shadow, it was free to worry about every little sound that she heard. Her heart sped up when she heard foot steps coming in her direction, she then heard someone whistling a familiar song.

"Megamind?" Sure enough the familiar blue villain was the one whistling, and walking in her direction.

His whistling came to abrupt stop, his hand reaching for the gun on his hip, and looking around, his eyes filling with uncertainty. His eyes widened a little when he finally saw her, "Ms. Richie?"

"What are you wearing?" Roxanne blurted out, noticing, in the dim light of a street light, that Megamind wasn't wearing his usual super villain out fit. His clothes were jet black, making him look like an actual criminal, lacking his usual leather and spikes.

"Um…I'm wearing my non-working clothes, I wear them when I'm… non-working.

"What are you doing here?"

"Um…taking a walk."

"I need to talk to you." She said ignoring the obvious lie for the moment, "What do you know about the Shadow?"

"Nothing you don't already know."

"Stop lying, it doesn't suit you. Now tell me the truth."

He sighed in obvious defeat, "The Shadow has probably been doing his job for quite a while, maybe you need to search deeper, years ago, maybe seven years ago, for any reports, probably police ones, on a mysterious figure, who they called the ghost."

"Who's the ghost?"

"Well isn't it obvious Ms. Richie? The ghost was his first vigilante name. "

"How do I know you're not making this up?"

Megamind smirked, "It doesn't suit me anymore,"

He started walking in the direction he was originally headed, before calling out, "I didn't tell you anything. _Comprende_?"

"Uh huh." Roxanne took a deep breath, before slowly walking in her apartment's direction, deep in her own thoughts.

One week later:

"What the hell?" The Shadow hissed, completely loosing his concentration as a camera flash momentarily blinded him. He stumbled backwards into the nearest shadow disappearing and then shuffling out of another one on a fire escape above the alley below. The cool night air was flowing around him but the moonlight that filtered through the clouds wasn't enough to illuminate the alley underneath. He could still see, night vision always came in handy.

The Reporter known as Roxanne Richie was currently below, shinning a flashlight in one hand, and clutching a camera on the other. Megamind felt tired, exhausted really, he had been out patrolling, when all the sudden a camera flash, he turned around walked into the shadow.

This had already happened two other times before, and she wouldn't give up. Three times now he had been worried sick that she would find out. He wouldn't admit it but he was also worried that the reporter would run into trouble while trying to find him in the middle of the night. After all, the Shadow knew that he couldn't stop every single crime that went on in the city, but he was going to keep trying for as long as he could. But she was both distracting him, and keeping him from doing his job, it had to stop.

"Okay, this is getting annoying! What do you want?" He said, his voice full frustration. Making her flashlight flicker out, he couldn't help but smirk, he loved his powers.

"I need to talk to you."

"Fine. Go ahead."

"I think you should be the new hero of Metro City."

"…"

"I mean, it's not like you're not a hero right now, but Metro City needs hope, and you would be the perfect one for it, all you would need to do is be a little more public."

The Shadow stayed silent for a moment, before speaking in a low tone, "How do you figure I am the perfect candidate for that? You don't know me, you don't know who I am. How do you know I'm not just hiding in this mask? How do you know if I'm not a super villain?"

Roxanne thought about it before the same determination she had always had spoke for her, "I don't know, but I can learn."

"Well, I wouldn't do that if I were you, you might not like what you'll find." The Shadow was gone, but for the first time Roxanne caught a quick glimpse of green before he left.

…

**(A/N: I hope you like this chapter. Also expect a chapter on my other Megamind fic soon.)**


	4. Chapter 4 Windbreaker

**I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER!**

**I was looking for a movie to watch on Netflix when I suddenly saw a certain movie name The Shadow, which just happened to have a similar plot to this story; I just want to say that was not intentional on my part. Whoops.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Megamind.**

…

Megamind was in an unusually bad mood, what the heck was he going to do when the villains arrived? He only had a week left, seven days, that was it!

The aforementioned villain sat a long black desk, covered in blue prints and sketches. He got up frustrated that he hadn't figured out a plan yet, wasn't he supposed to be a genius?

He slammed his hand down on the table, causing the lights above him to burst, leaving him in the darkness;

The alarm on his watch was set off signaling that it was dark out in the city, "Time to go." He told himself before running at the nearest shadow and disappearing into the darkness.

…

THE NEXT DAY 

_The__ghost_ wasn't hard to find, he seemed to have appeared seven years before, for about two weeks, in which several police reports were filed concerning a mysterious figured the police dubbed The Ghost, who saved about eleven crime victims, in the span of a week.

Roxanne was impressed, but as she read some of the eyewitness reports, she discovered something odd, the Ghost or the Shadow, according to some of the witnesses he had either dark green or black eyes, and was unusually slim. He could control the shadows, and travel through them. If she didn't know better she would have guessed it to be Megamind, but she felt that the evil genius was too concentrated on being the best villain to be out saving people.

She got up from her chair, grabbing her coffee cup and leaving a tip on the table, she walked out of the café's doors, carefully sipping her steaming drink. The sun was going to set in about an hour, giving her enough time to test out her theory on where the super-villain resided.

…

He didn't have that much time until the sun went down, then he could forget about what he was going to do about the villains, and focus on something that was actually good for the City. He was ready to go, dressed in dark comfortable clothes, he couldn't wear his usual leather, it made too much noise.

But he couldn't resist at least wearing a leather jacket. It was made by minion, and designed by himself, to make as little noise as possible, because of this it wasn't entirely leather, it had to have patches of other materials to make it sound less.

He walked around the lair, looking for something to occupy his mind other than coming up with a plan to take care of the villains that would soon come. He had six days to go, but he wasn't giving up.

"I think I'll practice." He decided out loud. He ran to the nearest shadow, disappearing and reappearing on the far side of the lair, he repeated this process and then continued on to take out as many lights as he could. He stopped and returned the lights, before making his own shadow walk on its own accord, he tried to create another shadow, but he couldn't, he wasn't that powerful.

Anger, he needed to get angry, he had realized it made a difference. The problem was that he wasn't an angry guy, sure he got frustrated when things didn't go well, but he never really got angry, unless…

"I think I found you." Megamind jumped at the sound of a familiar voice, he looked around and finally spotted the Roxanne on one of his monitors, standing out side his evil lair. He rushed over to the mike and spoke in a ridiculously low voice, "No one lives here, go away, this isn't an evil lair."

"This is the only building with a fake observatory on top, Megamind."

Megamind's voice returned to normal, "It doesn't matter, you'll never find the secret entrance."

"I just did. There's a mat here that says 'Secret Entrance'. Seriously I expected this to be a little more challenging."

"Minion!"

"I kept forgetting where it was."

Megaminds looked back at the screen just in time to see a lanky teenager, wearing a white mask, run up behind Roxanne and strike her on the back of her head with the butt of a hand gun. The reporter gave a gasp before collapsing onto the hard concrete.

The teenager looked at her for a couple seconds before he remember what he was supposed to do, he then bent down and picked her arms up, dragging her out of the frame as he yelled, "What are you gonna do about this, Megamind? Surrender your title as evil overlord to me or this is going to be the last time you see your favorite hostage. Muahahaha—cough."

Megamind looked at the screen, noticing the sun was disappearing over the horizon, his eyes turning pitch black, "Now I'm angry."

…

Roxanne Richie thought she was never going to be kidnapped again after Metroman was killed, but tonight as she woke up with her hands and feet bound by tape, she was proven wrong. She was leaning against a wall, her back was stiff and the back of her head was throbbing. She slowly opened her eyes to find she was located on top of a skyscraper, really high up in the sky. A skinny teenager stood in front of her his thumbs blurring across the control panel of a handheld video game. He was dressed in white, and wearing a mask that covered his face, but left the spiky blonde hair on the top of his head visible.

The reporter furiously asked, "Who are you?"

The Teenager looked at her, his white mask slipping a little causing him to readjust it, "I'm Windbreaker!" He exclaimed, trying to sound dramatic, but instead coming off like a teenage girl at the newest vampire movie premiere. "I am going to take over Metro City, by over throwing Megamind."

"Why is your name Windbreaker?" Roxanne asked, her eyebrow raised.

"I can control the wind!" The teen exclaimed.

"So this has nothing to do with cutting the cheese?"

"What?"

"Never mind."

Windbreaker returned to his video game, while Roxanne looked around, noticing there where several sheds on roof of the building casting dark shadows.

Something changed, she caught a glimpse of green appear and disappear in the darkest of the shadows. A smirk grew on her face.

"What exactly are you trying to accomplish, kid?" The Shadows voice came out of nowhere, Windbreaker dropped his video game and aimed his palm in front of him, a stream of air emanating form his left hand, his other holding a black handgun pointed at Roxanne.

"Who's there?" Windbreaker asked, failing at sounding menacing when his voice broke.

"To be honest I don't really know at the moment." His voice seemed to come from the shadows around them, "The Shadow, I guess, but to be honest I liked the ghost better, it wasn't as revealing."

"Where's Megamind?"

"How should I know?" Megamind was currently next to one of those aforementioned sheds, being a vigilante. "I'm not him."

"You better come out here, before I hurt her." Windbreaker said aiming the hand gun at Roxanne.

"I don't think you'll get that far."

Before Windbreaker could react, his own shadow punched him in the back of the head, causing the teenager to stumble. Roxanne felt a cold sensation pass through her body as her own shadow got a mind of its own, lunging at Windbreaker and punching him in the face. In less than thirty second the unfortunate teenager crumbled to the ground.

Police sirens could be heard approaching, as the Shadow said, "Take care Ms. Richie." before disappearing.

Roxanne once again noticed the small flash of green in a nearby shadow.

"Now I really have to talk to Megamind." Roxanne told herself before the police burst through the doors that led to the roof.

**(A/N: I got a little carried away, and made this chapter longer than I thought. Oh well. Check out the poll on my profile. Also the picture on there has something to do with this story.)**


	5. Chapter 5 The Truth isn't as Dramatic

**Sorry not updating sooner, but it's been the holiday season and I have been rushing to get everyone's presents. **

** Remember instructive criticism is always welcomed and listened to.**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like I own Megamind? I don't think so.**

**Three days until the Villains came:**

The café was unusually empty on that morning, as a young man sat in a small table located at the corner of the café.

He was talking on his expensive phone, "Of course I can do it. You hired me for the right job, and I must say not many are able to afford what you're doing. Yes I will get the job done, expect to hear the news by the end of the month."

At a table nearby Roxanne and two of her friends were enjoying warm lattes as they conversed with each other about what had happened, particularly Metroman's death.

"He was so perfect!" Her friend Tiffany exclaimed, before a sad look entered her face, "And he died, like, out of the blue."

Ashley who sat next to Roxanne, finishing up her chocolate donut, gave her a sympathetic look before gently asking, "How have you been?"

"Fine. The truth is, our relationship wasn't really that great."

"What!" Tiffany yelled, drawing the attention of the few people in the café, before waving them off, and calming down, "I mean how come? The dude was so god-like."

"He just wasn't my type I guess." Roxanne said, quickly cutting off Tiffany's soon to come outburst as she continued talking, "Could we please talk about something else?"

"Of course." Ashley said, as she added a sugar packet to her latte. "Have you heard about The Shadow?"

…

**Meanwhile at the Evil lair:**

"Come on! You need a break! And you always wanted to visit Italy!" Megamind practically yelled, as he walked up to his friend.

"But sir, we have three days until the villains come, and we don't have a plan!"

"But I do have an awesome plan, and it doesn't involve you."

"Sir, are you saying you don't need me?" A hurt expression fell over Minion's piscine features.

"Of course I need you! I just think you need a break!" Megamind said, he smiled, his green eyes glittering in excitement, "Think about it Minion! The food! The Culture! And best of all…?"

"The people?" Minion asked.

"NO!" Megamind exclaimed, raising his hands up in the air for dramatic effect before practically yelling, "ANCIENT ROME!"

"You know maybe just a couple days…" His sidekick considered his eyebrows furrowed in deep though, until a smile appeared on his face, "Okay. But if anything, I mean anything, happens, call me."

"Of course."

…

The Metroman museum was pretty empty nowadays, the gigantic crowds that used to visit were long gone, but the museum was still there, and he often visited, it made him feel nostalgic about the days when he was the super-villain and Metroman was the superhero.

The Super villain known as Megamind was leaning over the rail that overlooked the gigantic rotating statue of Metroman.

"I admit it, I regret killing you. I never wanted to kill anyone, which makes me a pathetic villain doesn't it?"

He looked down, his eyes staring off into space, "But I'm still a villain, and no matter what I do I'll always be one, it's my destiny, I tried to fight it, running around in the dark playing hero, but the truth is, I'm the bad guy, I don't save the day, I don't get the girl, and I will _always_ lose."

Completely absorbed in his thoughts as he was, he failed to hear the light footsteps that were coming closer to him by the second.

"I won't give up though, even if I have no plan whatsoever." He finished with a lighter tone, before turning around and jumping in surprise as he saw Roxanne stood behind him.

She was standing a few yards away, her eyes wide and her lips slightly parted.

"Um…how much of that did you hear?" Megamind asked, his voice unsuccessfully hiding panic.

"What are you doing here?" She demanded.

His smirk didn't quite reach his eyes, "Horrible things.

"Look, we really need to talk." She told him, ignoring his previous statement, "You're going to have to save the city."

"Tell me something I don't know." He muttered, and then it clicked, "Wait. Why me? What happened to getting The Shadow to be your new hero?"

"He's been uncooperative." She sighed, walking up next to him and leaning against the rail, her eyes glancing up at the gigantic Metroman statue, before she realized something, "Wait. How did you know I was trying to convince the Shadow to be a hero?"

"Um…I guessed." He tried, before starting towards the elevator nearby, "It's been nice talking to you, but you see, I've got things to do, people to terrorize, banks to rob, you know, the drill."

"Megamind, wait!" She walked after him, "Tell me the truth."

"I don't want to." He stated, still walking away, well aware that she was following him "I've hidden the truth ever since that stupid accident with the Arcade machine of Darkness."

"You're not making any sense."

"I know." He turned to face her, "But no one would believe the truth."

"What is it about the Shadow that makes you turn so secretive?"

He turned away from her, pushing the down button next to the elevator door and looking straight ahead, "Consider it a personal matter."

When the elevator doors opened she stepped in after him, "Tell me. What is it that you're hiding, I have a better chance of believing it than anyone else in this City."

"Um…I," he started, meeting her gaze with hesitation in his eyes, "I…I'm the Shadow."

"What?" Her eyebrows arching in surprised.

"Yeah, the Shadow, running around controlling darkness, that's…me." He said in quiet tone, "I know you wanted me to become the hero, but I'm the super villain too, I don't think anyone would want me to be their hero."

"What if you save them all?" Roxanne asked after a few seconds of silence.

"I don't even know if I can do that, I mean I have about a dozen villains to defeat, all with their own special ability, and I don't even have a plan." He admitted.

"Well, we could always give my plan a shot." She suggested innocently.

He gave a half-hearted smirk, "And what would that be?"

…MM…

Music was blaring through gigantic speakers; brain-bots were hurrying towards their master with spare parts and industrial equipment. Megamind was welding some unknown object, dark goggles covering his eyes from the sparks, and a wicked grin on his lips.

His watch started beeping, he quickly noticed, turning his music down and pressing a button on it. "Ollo?"

"Hey, how far are you along with the repair of the left turbine?"

"I just finished it, I'm working on the net right now."

"Great. Just remember that the blimp will take a little while to get from point A to point B, so you might have to stall them for a little while."

"That will not be a problem."

…

His body slammed against the front window of a store, going right through and sending him crashing to the floor landing on broken glass, he swiftly got up and leaped from the window, de-gun raised and aimed at his attacker. It was sunny out side on the plaza, not at all ideal weather for a super villain to villain battle.

The Hippo-man in his ridiculously purple suit looked at him in surprise before becoming a small blue cube as a bolt of blue energy hit him. Megamind chuckled, before ducking as a ball of fire nearly collided with his head, he dived for cover back in the store, turning on the headset in his ear, "How much longer until the blimp comes? This is kind of embarrassing for my reputation as an evil overlord."

"Not much longer, just try to stall for a couple more seconds." Roxanne's voice answered.

"Fine. I've already taken out Dr. Thunder, The Turtle, and The Hippo-man." The wall he was leaning against shook, as Vortex lauched a large jet of water on it, laughing evily in the process.

"The blimp should be arriving soon, just try to take out as many as you can until then, and don't reveal that you're the Shadow just yet."

Megamind smirked, he looked out of the broken window, his back pressed against the wall next to it, "Okay, I only need to take out about nine more."

The villains, standing in the middle of the city, were currently teasing him for taking cover like a coward; most of them had superpowers, which meant he was going need to fight fire with fire.

The dark blimp with his logo suddenly appeared from behind a skyscraper heading directly towards the villains and him. Black smoke emanated from the blimp, darkening the skies around them, making the shadows in the city larger and darker than before.

His Emerald eyes turned black as he gained control of the darkness, feeling it surrender to his command like it was a part of his body. Swiftly jumping into the nearest shadow and disappearing in the darkness, he gave an evil laugh just for the fun of it.

**(A/N: Thanks for reading.)**


	6. Chapter 6 Assassin

**I'm so happy, I finally got my computer to work right, took me almost two hours, but I did it! So anyways here's the chapter six, perfect to bring in the most important part to my plot, (insert evil maniac laugh) you won't see it coming :}**

Windbreaker saw it; he was the first one to spot the dark outline of a slim figure swiftly making its way towards one of the stronger villains in the middle of the plaza. He saw the villain being swallowed by darkness in the blink of an eye. He blinked a couple times to make sure it wasn't a hallucination, but when two more villains disappeared, he realized only one person was responsible, The Shadow.

As soon as the blonde teenager realized this he bolted, trying to exit the downtown area of the city as fast as he possibly could.

He didn't make it out though, because as soon as he started running he felt the cold darkness enveloped him, and he found himself being flung backwards towards some sort gigantic metallic spider-web that hung from the blimp that was now floating above them, sending smoke into the clouds and darkening the day.

He slammed into the net, sticking to it as it gave off a soft blue glow, the glow engulfed him, until his molecules had been compressed into a small blue cube and had fallen onto the ground. The other villains' fates were not much different. One by one they had come in contact with the web of destruction, as Megamind had named it, and turned into little glowing cubes that had been picked up by a Brain-bots that took them to a secure location. The general population of Metro City had already fled the streets, no one except the villains and Megamind remained.

The Shadow was having a considerable amount of fun, the excitement that came from capturing each villain and seeing their fearful and surprised reactions kept him on his toes, adrenaline poured through his system, his mind clear as glass, he knew what he was doing, and he was having a darn good time too.

…

He had taken out most of the villains faster than she thought, and as Megamind came up from behind villain number eleven, the last one that had been crouching behind a lamppost, she let out a sigh of relief as she realized that they had finally won, her plan had worked flawlessly. The Bluetooth set in her ear beeped twice before Megamind's excited voice was heard, "Great plan. It worked. We did it! We won! We won! We won!"

She could see him do a fist pump from the camera that had been strategically placed on the exterior of the Mega Blimp. He was shouting into the headset, "We beat them to the pulp! We were awesome, no! We were EPIC!"

She held back her laughter at his adorable excitement, "Calm down there, you might get a stroke."

"You were great! We actually defeated them! You…You're the smartest person I know!"

Coming from him, the compliment made her blush, as did the sincerity in his voice, "You weren't too bad yourself. Mr. I-can-control-darkness."

"It was nothing!" He exclaimed, her laughter audible from his headset.

"Okay, I'm coming." She informed him as she started up the invisible car, briefly glancing at the camera feed on the monitor installed in the car and seeing him nod. She briefly thought about their collaboration in the past two days, Megamind had turned out to be a really nice guy when he wasn't trying to act like a super-villain, and although he did kill Metroman, she knew he didn't mean to.

…

Megamind sighed happily, walking in the direction of the blimp, the fog had already been deactivated and the sky around the middle of the city was clearing up and returning to a serene blue.

He didn't really remember what happened next that clearly, but he did remember hearing a soft hiss, before his right shoulder exploded with agony. He stumbled, his knees growing weak from the pain that ripped through his shoulder, before dashing towards the blimp, his eyebrows furrowed in determination. Another bullet collided with the concrete a few feet behind him, encouraging him to run for his life. He headed for the blimp; it seemed to be his only option.

…

Roxanne was almost there, but she was starting to notice that police cars where heading in the same direction she was, along with several fire trucks and news vans. A quick look to the monitor revealed that Megamind was nowhere to be seen. The ear piece beeped twice again, this time the super-villain's voice was strained, "He…he shot me."

"Who shot you?" She asked, fear entering her mind.

"He's still there…talking…on his…phone." He managed his breathing heavy and strained.

"Okay, hide somewhere, I'm almost there."

"NO! Stay away!...what if… what if he shoots you?"

"I'll be fine. Just save your strength, I'll be there soon."

"Fine." His voice sounded weak and reluctant.

She glanced at the screen once again her heart racing as she noticed that the screen had turned black. The invisible car lunged forward.

…

Things didn't look good as she pulled to a stop near the plaza where the villains had attacked. Police cars blocked the main entrance to the plaza, firefighters where extinguishing a few small fires that littered the ground. The remnants of the Mega-blimp were scattered on the ground burnt and broken. She got out of the car, not caring if anybody saw her, which was unlikely as everyone was looking at the plaza, rushing forward to the small crowd of people that were gathered behind the crime scene tape.

A young man with short brown hair and hazel eyes quickly ran off to take a phone call, bumping into her, at this point she didn't exactly know what she was currently feeling, sadness that Megamind could possibly be dead, anger if he wasn't and this was all just a trick, hope that he was alive and this was all just an accident.

…

**The next night**

The full moon shone down on Metro City, illuminating a man walking down the street in the downtown area. He's slim and pale, with his black hair brushed into a short Mohawk, and sunglasses hiding his eyes. He stops in front of an electronics store, staring at the TV screens that show the late news; the woman on the screen has a picture of the Mega-blimp in pieces on the plaza.

"Authorities have released an unlikely statement in which Megamind, the city's evil overlord, actually captures the super-villains, which have been handed over to the police by Megamind's brainbots, and then is killed tragically when his blimp malfunctions exploding and killing him. From some of the evidence gathered authorities think that he may have been helped by the elusive vigilante know as The Shadow." The woman spoke, before continuing, "This strange turn of events make us eternally grateful for the sacrifice of our city overlord, who no longer seems as evil."

The man in front of the electronics store raises an eyebrow, his mouth pulled into a line, before speaking in a bored tone, "Idiots."

The man turned on his heels and kept walking down the street, completely unaware of the person that was following him.

**(A/N: Muahahahahahaha! My plan has begun to take shape. This chapter took such a LONG time to write, I finally finished! Hopefully it won't take as long to get chapter 7. Review if you feel like it. I'm okay if you don't. Like I said I always appreciate instructive criticism.)**


	7. Chapter 7 The Son of the Sea

**Sorry for the wait, I try to update as soon as I can but sometimes things get elaborate with my life. Right now for example I'm in my school's media center, trying to get the first draft which I will later edit, done.**

**Let's jump right in shall we.**

**I don't own anything but my awesome IPod, whose songs inspire every one of my chapters (sometimes). Enjoy, and feel free to tell me what you think. Flamers will get dehydrated. :}**

…**M…**

He was dead…wasn't he? But what about all the pain that emanated from his shoulder? Maybe…maybe that's what hell felt like. Maybe he had to suffer the same pain that ended his life for all eternity…a punishment for all the evil he has done, but then again, what if it isn't?

His body felt warm and cold at the same time, his clothes were probably torn to shreds. All the burns that he had received in the blimp explosion were probably healed by then, but the bullet wound was still there, he couldn't stand the agonizing pain, he had to do something, he's had probably lost more blood than he could afford. He felt disoriented, as if he was falling. He opened his eyes, only to see his surroundings in a blurry vision, his hearing was muffled, but he could smell the distinct scent of blood, along with the less prominent smells of oil and various other metals. When his eyesight finally became decent enough for him to properly see his surroundings he found that he was on the ground, lying on his right side, in what appeared to be an abandoned factory. There was light coming from a nearby broken window. He could see the blue sky through it, eliciting a thought of action, _ugh…I need to get up, get back to the lair. Figure out what day it is…see if Roxanne's okay. Whoever did this…might go after her._

Anxiety crept into his system as he finished that last thought. He's needed to get up. He painfully pushed himself upward until he got to his feet, his eyes searching for the exit of the factory while he tried to think of exactly what he had done after the blimp exploded.

**Two days after the villain attack: **

…**RR…**

The air around her was tinted with the distinct scent of iron. The darkness in front of her was split by a faint ray of moon light peeking through the dark clouds above her head, shinning a small amount of light on his fallen form. He was lying on his side, with his back to her, so that all she could see was the dark ragged fabric that covered him and the back of his large head.

Deadly silence was all there was, until the hair on her neck stood up with instinctual fear and a feeling of deep despair filled her. His body lurched forward, quickly getting up, a growl escaping his clenched teeth and stiff jaw. There was still blood oozing from the multiple cuts and scratches on his body, his dark clothes taking more of a bronze color than black in some places. His eyes, now pitch black, glared at her, before he lunged, intent on ending her life.

She miraculously managed to dodge his swift movement, turning to run. She could hear him yelling at her, "Your plan _killed_ me! It's_ your_ fault I'm dead!"

Roxanne continued running as fast as she could manage, before the ground underneath her feet stopped, and her body pitched forward, diving into cold water with such an impact that a disorienting feeling washed over her, confusing her on which way she was supposed to swim, she couldn't see anything except darkness, and she was still underwater, her lungs yearning for air but never daring to take a breath in fear of drowning. Something splashed into the water near her, she tried to see it, but all she could spot in the darkness were bright green eyes staring at her in concern, before a slender blue hand reached for her.

And then she woke up, entangled in her blankets as the noise from her alarm clock took her from her slumber and brought her into reality.

…**M…**

"Well, I'm pretty sure you're feeling guilty." Ashley told her, as they sat in the coffee shop, Tiffany had gone to the bathroom, and Roxanne's had taken advantage of this by telling Ashley about the dream she had the night before. "I mean, I'm no psychologist…wait! Scratch that, I am a psychologist, and because I am, I know that your dream was pretty straight forward."

Roxanne raised an eyebrow in confusion, "How exactly is that?"

The petite Hispanic woman next to her took a sip of her steaming vanilla latte, before nonchalantly responding in a smug tone, "It's simple, this guy from your dream is obviously not near you anymore, but you're not fully accepting said fact. You feel that it's your fault that he went away, and you know he doesn't dislike you for it, but you still feel horribly guilty."

"How did you get all that from one short dream?"

"I've got a masters' degree psychology." She suggested.

… **M…**

The sunset was setting. The streets were semi-safe, the park was clean, the banks re-opened, and Megamind was nowhere in sight. The authorities had assumed that he perished in the blimp explosion, but she still refused to believe it, he couldn't be dead.

The Shadow hadn't been spotted either.

Walking to her apartment from the coffee shop, she noticed something, a man was following her. He was dressed with exclusively black clothes, sunglasses hiding his eyes, and his black hair cut short. It was as if he had come out of thin air, walking in her direction, while glancing around him almost impulsively.

She made a dash for the nearest store, a book shop. She maneuvered herself around the tall shelves, each one filled with books of all kinds and sizes, until she reached a little hallway at the very back that has a sign above reading _Restrooms_, ignoring the doors with the signs that told which gender each restroom was for, she headed straight for the last door at the end of the hallway, her body almost slamming into the emergency exit door as she rushed out.

Before she made it out of the alley she had stepped into, a voice called out to her, "Stop! Or I shoot."

Deciding not to risk it, she turned around slowly to look at him. The biggest surprise was that the guy standing in front of her, holding a sleek silver handgun that's aimed at her face, is a completely different guy than the one that was following her. The man was younger, in his mid-twenties, with short brown hair, and hazel eyes. He wore a clean black suit, with a matching shoes and no tie.

She recognized him. He had been at the plaza, when the Mega-blimp exploded, and then at the Coffee shop a few days before. He looked threatening now, the glint in his eyes screams out danger.

"My name is Dylan, and you're Roxanne Richie, star reporter, late girlfriend of Wayne Scott A.K.A. Metroman. But you're hiding something, and I need to know it. So tell me, the truth. Where is Megamind?"

"He's dead." She tried, very aware that he could shoot her at any moment.

"No. He isn't. We both know it. The freak can't die that easily. He's around here. And you know where." He said to her, his voice harsh and cold.

"Listen, I don't know where he is! I didn't even know he was still alive until you told me!"

"You're not going to make it out of this alley if you keep your secrets. Tell me and you live." He said, as his thumb clicked off the safety of the gun. He continued, "Don't tell me where he is, and you can assume the w—"

Before he could finish his sentence a dark blur slammed into him. Roxanne realized it was the man from before. He swiftly managed to grasp Dylan's hand, and then with a quick maneuver he sent the gun flying away from them. Dylan managed to get in a couple of good punches at the guy's torso, causing him to groan in pain, before kicking Dylan back with a solid kick to his chest. He then rushed up to Dylan, promptly stopping in front of his opponent for a short jump, the built up momentum combined with his body turning and his right foot lifting up, puts the maximum amount of force into the tornado kick he launched with his left foot, which collides with Dylan's face and instantly puts him into the la la land of unconsciousness.

The dark haired man stood still, letting out a gigantic sigh of relief, before turning back to her, deep in thought. She realized he looked familiar and as his right hand reached for his chin, stroking an invisible goatee subconsciously as he's thinks, she figured out exactly who he reminds her of.

"Would you mind taking you're glasses off?" She let her hope grow a small bit, promising herself she wouldn't act stupid if her assumption turned out correct.

She could see an eyebrow rise into view under the glasses, before he reached up and took the sunglasses off, revealing a pair of bright starburst green eyes that stared at her with concern.

The smile that sneaked into her face was unstoppable, so she approached him, pulling him into a small quick hug, at which he completely froze. "Don't do that again…Please."

"Okay."

**(A/N: Thanks for reading. I hope you've enjoyed.)**


	8. Chapter 8 Beneficial Mistakes

**Really, really, really sorry for such a painfully long wait. I promise to update more often now that summer vacation is here.**

**If you're reading this, thank you for continuing to do so after such a long time of me not updating. **

Disclaimer: I don't own Megamind, DreamWorks does.

(The italics, by the way, are to show a flashback

**Six years earlier:**

_This time, after a rather embarrassing and highly disastrous plan with his much-too-heroic adversary, Megamind had decided to switch lairs. His last one had pretty much lost half of its space; it was obvious that a genius of his badness would need something better. He had chosen one of the many abandoned building in the isolated industrial district. _

_ The old power plant had long ago been shut down, and it was absolutely perfect to house him and his creations of evil, and of course, Minion too. In fact all it needed was a few changes for it to become his most devilishly awesome evil lair. With the large power plant, he finally had enough space to build that hydrogen reactor he'd always wanted, and the temperature was epic! Cold and damp, just the way he preferred._

_ With all this, what else could an evil genius of his magnitude, in which there was only him, want?_

_ Apparently a blowtorch, because he couldn't find his, "Minion! Have you seen my blowtorch?" _

_ "Yeah." Minion answered with caution from the kitchen nearby._

_ "Where is it?"_

_ "Um, I'm using it to give a crispy outer layer to my cinnamon buns, before I add the icing."_

_ "Minion! I need it!"_

_ "Just a few more seconds, Sir, I'm almost done."_

_ "It's my blowtorch!"_

_ "Well I'm borrowing it! Besides, I think you need a break, Sir, you've been working on that particular invention for the past three days straight." The fish told him sternly._

_ "But I'm only moments away from gaining the power of total control over the absence of visible electromagnetic waves!"_

_ "Huh?"_

_ "A machine capable of controlling darkness!" Megamind said, smirking wickedly._

_ "Um…sir?" Minion questioned as he approached his master with the blowtorch in hand, "Why would you need to control darkness?"_

_ "Well, mostly because it's wicked bad! But also to improve my presentation skills!" He exclaimed as he snatched the blowtorch from his friend and walked back to something that oddly resembled an arcade machine, painted in his signature colors, lightning bolts included. Evil smirk still plastered on his face, he put on black goggles before starting to weld his creation together. After a few seconds Minion finally retreated with a, "I'll just be in the kitchen."_

_ The evil genius nearby simply waved, eyes still focused on his work, which he finished faster than he had anticipated, he stepped back, and dramatically exclaimed to no one but himself, "Behold! The Arcade Machine of Darkness!"_

_ He smiled to himself, and then rushed forward to turn his invention on._

…_M…_

**Present time**

What happened next?" Roxanne asked him, as the two walked close together down the street heading to her apartment.

"Um…as excited as I was, it completely crossed my mind that the crystal capable of containing the electromagnetic waves could reflect them, the Arcade Machine of Darkness blew up in my face, literally." He said. He was still wearing his disguise, but the sunglasses were no longer present.

"So, you're saying that your powers, being able to control darkness, it was all because of an _accident_?" She questioned, amused at the notion.

"Exactly! How wild is that?" He said excitedly, before smirking, "It was a beneficial mistake."

"Like when you first kidnapped me?" She smirked back.

"Oh, I assure you, Ms. Ritchie, that was all planned out."

"If I recall right, you were running from Metroman, decided to first hide behind me, and then, when that failed, you tried to use me as a human shield." She stated, "That wasn't a mistake?"

"No. It was completely planned out." He smiled, "Besides, it was still beneficial."

"How so?"

"You're not considered mentally insane when you say that you've been abducted by aliens."

"Ah." She said, amused.

He stopped walking all the sudden as an idea struck him, he looked at the reporter who had stopped a few feet in front of him, and he asked, "What if we could get to your apartment in only a few seconds?"

She smirked, "What are you talking about?"

"You know when you were running after me, and how I always managed to evade you?"

"Yes, you kept disappearing, almost as if you could teleport." She answered, before wondering, "Can you teleport?"

"I wouldn't call it teleportation, more like…extremely small wormhole travel." He said holding out a hand for her to take. She slid her hand into his, curiously looking at him. He led her straight into the pitch black darkness of a nearby alley. A gasp escaped her as a cold feeling passed over her. Her balanced faltered, and for what seemed like only a few seconds she felt like she was falling, and then all the sudden she saw dim light ahead of her. Megamind's hand was still holding hers, and he pulled her forward, until the two emerged from the alley next to her apartment building.

"If you can do that, then why do you even have a car?" She asked, smiling.

"I'm limited by distance, no more than a mile." He said, "So I'm stuck with the invisibly car most of the time."

…MM…

He was perplexed by it, when had he even started thinking like this, how come every single part of his brain chose to focus on her? Was it an illness or something? Lime syndrome?

He shifted, trying fall asleep on her red couch, but it seemed his brain didn't want to rest, his brain wanted to think about her, who was only a short distance away, sleeping soundly on her bed.

He couldn't stop thinking about her, her hair, her smile, and her amazing blue eyes that could manipulate him so easily.

He blinked a couple of times, trying to clear his head in hope of getting some rest. He had the very likely suspicion that Dylan would try to break into her apartment tonight, and he planned to ambush him. Megamind figured he had been hired by some one else, some one with the necessary funds, and he planned to find out.

His sensitive ears picked up on her as she rolled over on her bed, and his mind was instantly back on her, remembering all the times Minion had kidnapped her early in the morning. All in all, he had learned that she wasn't a morning person, and when she literally fell asleep tied to the chair, it was no fun, which is why he had stopped kidnapping her before seven.

She was the only person in the City who didn't scream or run away when she saw him, and perhaps that was why he cared for her.

He closed his eyes in a last effort to sleep, and as his consciousness slowly faded,-

_Click!_

He bolted upright as soon as he heard it, his eyes quickly falling on the front door, he cautiously got up, De-gun set on hydrate and ready to fire. His footsteps were silent as he walked towards the door, leaning in to see through the peep hole, only to spot nothing. He gave sigh, "It appears the paranoia has already taken over."

He turned back to the couch just in time to miss the door flying open as Dylan kicked it, and then he charged straight towards the alien standing in the living room, just in time to get hit by a ray of blue lightning and turned into a small blue cube.

Roxanne came running into her living room, turning on the light to see Megamind reach down to pick a glowing blue cube, "What happened?"

"Dylan tried to break in, by the way your front door is broken, I dehydrated him." He told her a smug smirk on his face.

She sighed looking at the cube in his hand, "Okay, what do we do with him?"

"I have an idea." Megamind stated, "Do you have any duck tape?"

…_to be continued_

**(A/N: Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it, fell free to tell me what you think, constructive criticism is always welcomed.)**


	9. Chapter 9 To Foreshadow

THE SHADOW 9

**I apologize to you guys for making you wait that long on the last chapter, and just so you know, I've already figured out the rest of the story, and if everything goes as planned, there will only be about three more chapters to go after this.**

**But not to worry, I have many other stories that I'm working on, and will be working on after this one.**

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to say this? I don't own Megamind, DreamWorks does.**

…MM…

_He was running through the streets, bumping in to countless civilians, none of which seemed bothered by how he looked, he breathed out, breathed in, trying to speed up, he could feel his heart pounding desperately in his ears, the sun was shinning down on his back, and he noticed briefly that he was wearing a white version of his suit. He could see a black van up a head at a street crossing, and for a reason he didn't know, he started running with more will as soon as his eyes fell upon it, he had to get to the van._

_A scream of agony ripped through the air, sending chills down his back as his ears recognized the tone, it was Roxanne! He neared the black van, only to have it drive away faster than he thought possible, leaving him standing in the middle of the street, looking after the disappearing van._

"Megamind?" Roxanne's voice brought him from his short nap on the couch, he straightened himself out, sitting upright, and saw her standing in front of him, she gestured behind her, "He's waking up."

The blue alien leaned over to look around her, spotting Dylan, who was secured to one of her kitchen chairs with a considerable amount of duck tape, he was groaning, "My head. It hurts."

"That's a side effect of the debilitate function on my De-gun, we used it on you so that we could tie you up, it left you drooling." He told the younger man, smirking, "You should have seen your face."

"Do you actually enjoy tying people up?" Dylan asked as he blinked away the weariness that he had somehow acquired.

"Of course not." Megamind told him, "But trust me this was necessary."

Roxanne stepped in as she sat on the couch next to him, "We need you to give us information."

"Why would I do that?" Dylan asked, his tone sour.

"Because, if you don't," Megamind started, "Well, you can only assume the worst."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked.

"Oh I don't know, sending you to China as a little blue cube, to a seafood restaurant by the beach, where they'll think of you as some sort of toilet cleaner." Megamind said casually as he clicked the setting on his De-gun back to Dehydrate.

Dylan eyed the gun inconspicuously, before looking back at Roxanne who had been smirking the whole time, he turned to the blue man sitting next to her, thinking about it, "What do you want to know?"

"Who sent you after him?" Roxanne responded, her smirk gone, replaced by the composed expression she often used when interviewing people.

Dylan thought about it, before asking, "And if I tell you, would you answer one of my questions?"

"Depends on the question." Megamind put in.

"Why didn't you die?"

"Well that's a bit rude isn't it?" Megamind said, raising an eyebrow, "But anyways if you must know, I believe you were aiming for my heart, but you see, I'm an alien, my anatomy is slightly different that yours, so your bullet missed."

"Your turn." Roxanne told Dylan.

"I was sent to kill Megamind, by the IBHD. They didn't want to send another hero to this city until you were dead."

"The International Bureau of Heroic Defenders," Megamind said, "A group of super heroes. Are you kidding me?"

"Nope."

"Fantastic." Megamind said sarcastically as he turned to the reporter next to him, "First it was other super villains, now it's superheroes. Why is it everyone wants to kill me?"

"Maybe it's the spikes." Dylan suggested.

"I love my spikes." Megamind said as he aimed his De-gun at Dylan, and before he fired he commented, "You're going to love china, by the way."

Before the younger man could protest, he had been compressed into a small cube. Roxanne wondered out loud, "Is he actually going to be sent to China?"

"Not really, I'm sending him to China Town in New York. But he won't figure it out immediately." He told her smirking, "It's possibly one of the greatest pranks I've ever pulled on anyone."

"So what's the plan?" Roxanne asked, as Megamind got up from the couch and made his way to where Dylan had been sitting.

"I guess I'm going to try to find the IBHD, convince them that I won't cause anymore trouble." He told her as he started to rip away the duck tape from the wooden chair they had used, "I've been thinking, and I don't want to be the bad guy anymore. With Metroman gone, what's the point, it's no fun."

"I agree, I don't think you should be a villain anymore." Roxanne told him, smiling at the thought, she never really thought he should be a villain anyways. He wasn't evil, sure he tried to act it, but she always saw through it. "So what made you realize that?"

"I'm not quite sure." Megamind told her, before he asked, "Do you know anything about the IBHD?"

Roxanne shook her head, "Only that Metroman was a member."

This gave Megamind an idea, "Did he have a hide out? Or a solitary fortress? Anything that might give us clues?"

"Yeah, he did."

"Let's go then." he said, twisting the dial on his watch, his form changing into the same disguise he wore the say before.

She followed after him, glad to have changed out of her pajamas, even if she wore only a simple tank top with jeans.

…MM…

Before Megamind even got to the elevator his watch gave a short beep. He looked down at it, noticing the digital red text around the rim reading, Minion calling, he swallowed nervously, Minion was going to be pissed. He reluctantly pressed the red button on the side of the watch, accepting the call, and hearing Minion's angry voice, "Sir! How could you not tell me you planned to fake your death? Did you know how worried I was? I came back today, after finding about your supposed death. I thought I was going to have to prepare a funeral service, but no, I get here, and there you are in the newspapers, alive and well, and you didn't even have the courtesy to tell your loyal Minion!"

"I'm sorry." Megamind says into his watch, "I should have called, but you see, I didn't fake my death, and I've been preoccupied with other matters."

"What other matters? Are you referring to dating Miss Ritchie?" Minion asked accusingly.

"No!" He said, almost too quickly, "We're not…it's not like that, she's just helped me with the villains, that's all."

"Oh really?" the fish questioned, "Because I have here a copy of today's newspaper, and it says 'Miss Ritchie and the supposed vigilante know as The Shadow, were seen walking together through the dark streets of Metro City late last night, they were last seen disappearing into the shadows, hand in hand.' It's on the front page, with a picture of Miss Ritchie and a person who looks a lot like your favorite disguise."

Roxanne who was walking beside him, asked, "Wait, that's on the news papers?"

"Is that Miss Ritchie?"

"Yes, that's her, we're heading towards Wayne's hideout."

"Um, what for?" Minion asked, new paper forgotten.

"We're trying to find where the headquarters of the IBHD are located." Megamind told him as the elevator doors opened and he stepped inside. "By the way, where are you?"

"I just got back from the airport. By the way Sir, the lair is a mess."

"That was the brain bots' fault." The blue alien responded, "Anyway, could you research the IBHD?"

"Sure Sir."

"Thanks Minion."

"You're welcome. But I expect you to explain all of this as soon as you get back."

"I will." Megamind told him.

(A/N: Next chapter: Metroman's hideout isn't so empty and the IBHD strikes again. Thanks for reading. Feel free to review, instructive criticism is always appreciated and listened to.)


	10. Chapter 10 The Hero

THE SHADOW 10

**Due to family matters, I wasn't able to update as soon as I had hoped, but now I finally found the time. Thank you for reading this story.**

** Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

_Italics_ mean there's a flashback.

_He stumbled out of the alley, his eyes quickly returning back from black to green as his hold on the shadows decreased. Megamind tried his best to blend in with the darkness, praying that his very conspicuous appearance wouldn't be noticed. It was long past midnight and he had just escaped from prison using his newly acquired powers._

_ From what he had learned since the accident, he had gained the ability of using existing darkness as a means of short distance travel, he knew there were limitations concerning the distance he traveled, but he didn't have any exact data. He made a mental note to measure the top distance, as he made his way to the industrial district, he was starting to regret not telling Minion he was going to escape._

_ As he neared the corner of the street he started to hear something._

_ "Let's get him!" someone that sounded like a teenager yelled, and as Megamind leaned against the wall and glanced around the corner, his suspicions were confirmed, it was a teenager, or rather a group of teenagers, who were now focused on beating the crap out of an old man without any mercy. _

_ It reminded him of that horrible dodge ball game he had played in school, and with that thought he realized that he had to do something. He leaned back against the wall, closing his eyes in hesitation, villains didn't do this, super-villains didn't do this, he shouldn't do this. _

_ His eyes snapped open as he made up his mind, and with that he charged towards the nearest teenager, swiftly ramming him into the nearest shadow and disappearing from sight. _

…RR…

"It was extremely easy." He bragged, smirking smugly as he finished his story, "After that, I was sold on the whole vigilante thing, it's amazingly fun, doing something good, although it lacks the dramatics of being a super-villain, but I had that covered."

She smiled at him briefly, before focusing her attention on the road ahead, there had been an internal debate going on in her mind ever since the death ray obliterated her supposed boyfriend. One that she chose to put aside when she helped Megamind with the plan to defeat the invading villains, and one that she promised herself to resolve when this whole mess was over.

But no matter how much she tried to ignore it, the debate on whether she should hate Megamind or not was still raging on in her head to that very moment. Everything was against him, and it seemed Roxanne had every reason to hate him, because not only had he frequently kidnapped her for such a long time, but he had also taken over the city, right after killing the super hero every one adored.

But she didn't hate him, despite all of it, because she knew him better than most, she knew he wasn't a monster, she knew he didn't expect the death ray to work, and she wouldn't admit it to anyone, but she actually didn't mind the kidnappings that much. But still, should she feel angry at him for all of it? And if so, why didn't she?

She glanced at him, seeing him leaning back on his seat as he stared out the window, and to think he had been The Shadow all along and she hadn't suspected a thing, even when both personas had the same vibrant green eyes. The fact that he had secretly been a vigilante proved her thoughts, maybe he had been the good guy all along.

…MM…

He couldn't believe it, yet he found that in an odd twisted way, it made sense. The red school house that he had always despised seemed like the perfect hideout for the super hero, a place that Wayne knew Megamind would never willingly visit, and for that Megamind understood that it truly was a fortress of solitude. He made his way inside as soon as the van came to a stop, taking off his human disguise with a twist to his watch, feeling his own disposition shift to remorseful as memories from Metroman's last moments filled his mind. He hadn't meant to kill him, and as he looked around the old school house, he realized that he didn't really want to be the bad guy in the first place.

He glanced at the teacher's desk, seeing an old ukulele gathering dust on top, he moved towards it, something was off about it, it wasn't the one he had seen Wayne play during the sing along in school, it was different, newer looking. He bent down to inspect it better, seeing little marks on the wooden table where the instrument had been rotated countless times, always to the left it seemed.

So naturally he did just that, grabbing the neck of the small stringed instrument and pulling it to the left. It gave an odd creak, and to his surprise the blackboard in front of him slid back to reveal a secret passageway.

He grinned in excitement, and turned back to Roxanne, pointing at the passageway, "Look at what I found!"

She smiled at him in an amused manner, before walking past him and into the passage way, "Come on genius."

The passageway turned into stairs and then into a long hallway lit with industrial lights. As soon as a metal door could be seen Megamind walked in front of her, rushing over to the door, curiosity getting the better of him, he leaned forward and put a hand on the door, pushing it open to see Metroman's hideout, he froze, his eyes widening.

The hideout wasn't empty. The lights were dimmed and a TV in front of him was on, a familiar cartoon running. The outline of a large person could be seen in front of him, sitting on the couch that stood between the door and the television.

He looked back at Roxanne, who had a confused expression on her face as she looked at him with a questioning glance, he nodded towards the door, his heart speeding up a bit when she leaned closer to him in order to look in the hideout. Her eyes widened as she saw the person sitting in Wayne's couch.

Megamind glanced around until he found the light switch, swiftly stepping into the room and moving towards it. He reached for his De-gun, aiming at the stranger and he flipped the light switch, and as soon as the lights turned on he exclaimed, "You've been caught!"

The large figure on the couch gave a startled yell before turning to face Megamind, who in turn gave a let out a scream along with Roxanne.

Megamind couldn't believe his eyes, because in front of him, was someone who was supposed to be dead, Metroman.

"You're alive?" Roxanne's voice cut in through his thoughts.

"I'm alive." Wayne said smiling sheepishly.

"Wow." Megamind breathed, he turned to Roxanne, "He's alive."

Roxanne gave him an odd glance before turning to Wayne, "You better have an amazing explanation for this."

Metroman looked at both of them, before he gave a sigh, reaching up to nervously scratch the back of his neck, "Okay, I guess I owe you both an explanation."

And so he told them, all about how he had been forced into being a hero, and how he had never been given a choice, and how he had finally realized that he did have a choice, and then he told them that now he weaves 'lyrical magic', which was sadly not true. Needless to say it angered Megamind, and he was about to give the so called hero a piece of his mind, but…Roxanne beat him to it, while she threw anything she could get her hands on.

"You selfish jerk!" _Whack!_ "How could you do this to us?" _Crack!_ "The people of this city relied on you!" _Crash!_ "You abandoned us, and then he had to save everyone, and now your stupid friends are trying to kill him!" _WHAM! _

"Wait! What?" Wayne asked when Roxanne finally stopped throwing things, "Who wants to kill him."

"The IBHD, apparently." Megamind said, "Contrary to what you must think, I didn't fake my death."

**(A/N: Thanks for reading, feel free to comment, or point out any errors, instructive criticism is always welcomed and listened to. Expect the next chapter real soon. )**

**Coming up: The IBHD strikes again, and Minion finally returns.**


	11. Chapter 11 The IBHD strikes again

THE SHADOW 11

**Disclaimer: How many times do I have to say it? I own nada. **

** I feel like laughing evily because of this chapter.**

…**M…**

"So they hired a contract killer?" Wayne asked as he came back from the kitchen with a glass of water, he looked at the pair that sat on his couch as he himself took a stool by all of his guitars, "Why?"

"Well, isn't it obvious?" Roxanne said, she motioned to the former super villain next to her, "They were scared of him."

"Really?" Wayne snorted.

Megamind was glaring at him, but before the genius could protest Roxanne explained, "They think he killed you. I mean in their eyes, Megamind destroyed the indestructible."

"But why hire a normal human? Wouldn't a super hero stand more of a chance?"

"I believe they were thinking strategee-call-ee," Megamind put in, "They thought Dylan would attract less attention than a super hero, therefore he would be able to take me by surprise. And he almost did. If it hadn't been for my alien physiology I would have never reached that empty warehouse in the industrial district."

"How come nobody saw you?" Roxanne wondered, "Not a single person reported seeing you after the blimp exploded, that's why everyone assumed you were dead."

Megamind smirked as he pointed to the watch on his left hand, causing Roxanne to roll her eyes for not realizing that sooner, "What else can that watch do? Does it allow you to levitate?"

The blue genius looked at her, his eyebrow arching with amusement as he faked disapointment, "No, unfortunately I never thought to add levitation to its features, but it does tell me the time exceptionally well."

"What did I miss?" Wayne asked confused, "Since when did you too get so friendly?"

"Since you left the city and a horde of inferior super powered villains tried to take over." Megamind answered bitterly, before his mood lightened, "In fact, Miss Ritchie was the one to come up with the plan that eventually saved the city."

"That's cool." The former super hero commented casually, his hands reaching for the deep pockets of his bathrobe as he unsuccessfully tried to hide the guilt on his face, then out of discomfort, he proceeded to change the subject, "So…not that I want you to leave or anything, but is there a reason for this visit?"

"Oh! Right!" Megamind blurted out as he remembered, "Would you happen to know the location of the IBHD headquarters?"

"Um…" Wayne thought about it, "Nope."

"Are you saying you never visited them?" Roxanne asked.

"I never needed to." He retorted, "They always came to Metro City."

"That's fantastic." Megamind remarked sarcastically. "Did they ever give you an address?"

"I never asked for one."

"Ugh! This is hopeless." Megamind sighed, his usual dramatism present. "I think that's all we needed to hear."

"I guess we better get going." Roxanne said as she got up.

"You go ahead, I have something to say." Megamind told her from the couch, and Roxanne quickly understood that he needed to talk to Wayne alone.

She nodded, smiling at him, "I'll be in the van."

As soon as she had walked out the door Wayne looked at the former super villain, a knowing look on his face, "You're in love with her aren't you?"

The blue alien gave a small smile, looking up at the former hero and answering without any doubt in his voice. "Unconditionally."

His green eyes took on a darker tint as his tone turned solemn, "but I'm worried about her, what if your caped friends decide to use her as leverage to get to me? I've successfully dealt with super villains, but superheroes are another thing."

"Well, not all of us are indestructible." Wayne told him, "And besides, you don't seem to be the bad guy anymore, so you at least stand a chance of not losing."

"Then what do I seem like?" Megamind asked, his eyebrows furrowed, "I'm not the hero."

"Maybe you are." Wayne told him, "I mean, you did a pretty good job as The Shadow."

"How did you know?" the genius asked surprised.

Wayne tapped his right ear smugly, "Super hearing."

"How come you didn't say anything?"

"Because the extra help gave me more free time." The former super hero shrugged, "Thanks to you I rediscovered my love for music."

"You're welcome." Megamind responded in a dead monotone, not at all pleased to be responsible for that, as Wayne had already demonstrated his talents a few minutes before. "I'm going to leave now."

"Go ahead little buddy." Wayne waved after him, "And don't worry too much, it's not like Roxanne's gonna get kidnapped."

…MM…

Something was wrong, and he knew it. There was a sinking feeling at the bottom of his stomach that only got worse as he exited the small and faded crimson school house. He looked around, noticing there was nothing out of order, until his eyes fell upon the KMCP news van nearby. The driver's side door had been left open, and he approached it with caution, his eyes filling with worry as he neared it.

Fear crawled into his insides as he looked inside the van, finding it vacant of life, and the irony of Wayne's comment was not left unnoticed, he was afraid, but not for himself. He was afraid of what they would do to her, because…

Roxanne was gone.

The note that had been left on her seat confirmed it.

_Megamind, _

_ Turn yourself in to our headquarters by tomorrow or she dies and we go after that fish of yours._

_Sincerely, _

_The International Bureau of Heroic Defenders_

_(IBHD)_

He stared at the note for what must have been a while, his eyes taking in every detail, from the official signature, to the smug tone the note seemed to carry, and it infuriated him, it made him narrow his eyes in determination. Those superheroes weren't going to get away with that particular move, and he would make sure of that. He jumped in to the van, starting the engine and stomping on the gas pedal, his destination nearing as he sped towards the industrial district.

**(Thanks for reading, sorry for the shortness of this chapter, I promise the next one will be extra long. Please tell me if you have any mistakes, I didn't get a good chance to edit this that much. Feel free to comment, instructive criticism is always welcomed and listened to.)**


	12. Chapter 12 Everybody wants a logo

THE SHADOW 12

** Here it is chapter 12, where we find out…stuff. **

** Thanks for sticking with this story this far, and for all of your amazing reviews. I hope you enjoy reading this.**

** Disclaimer: DreamWorks own all. **

…RR…

Roxanne yanked open the door to the news van, absentmindedly jumping in her seat and slamming the door closed. Her hands reflexively reached for the steering wheel, her fingers lightly gripping the dull grey plastic that covered it. She leaned back against her seat, sighing in relief as her internal debate received an update that turned the tables on its verdict. Wayne wasn't dead, which meant Megamind wasn't the murdered everyone thought he was.

She glanced out her window, gazing back at the city she had been raised in, now that she thought about it, it might have been taken over by worse villains than Megamind, if it hadn't been for the guy the whole city would be in a worse situation.

She yawned, briefly wondering if she was boring herself with her own inner ramblings before she realized that it wasn't that, something else was at work here, she was quickly becoming increasingly drowsy, her eyelids were becoming immensely heavy, and before she knew it her world had slipped into black, and she never even getting the chance to find out why.

…Minion…

Sir wasn't one to anger easily, although he did change emotions at the turn of a dime, going from excitement to frustration with the slightest incident, but he always managed to pick himself up when things went wrong, and for that Minion was grateful.

The fish himself was still slightly ticked off with his friend for not telling him about the whole everyone-thought-I-died-but-I-didn't-shtick. But he supposed Megamind had at least a somewhat understandable reason, although most likely irrational, being a genius didn't necessarily mean you were wise…he was starting to get off topic, wasn't he?

As Minion was saying, the boss didn't often get mad, he had never seen any sort of malevolent rage burning in his eyes, and he suspected he never would. But as Megamind walked into the lair his disposition was something the fish had never seen before, it worried Minion, because there was anger in Sir's green eyes, and although it wasn't any type of rage, it still worried Minion to the point where his lecture, about telling other people what's going on, faded away.

He could see his boss wasn't mad at anyone in particular, no, he was frustrated and that's what made him angry, and although he still carried the same determination as always, Minion could see that he was straining to keep it.

Megamind approached the fish as soon as he spotted his aquatic friend, his voice dripping with regret as he admitted, "I've made an enormous mistake, Minion."

He very rarely admitted to making a mistake before, and never so bluntly, which only added to the pile of evidence in Minion's head that told him something had definitely gone wrong, and so Minion got investigative, "Did something happen?"

"They took her, Minion." The blue man looked down at his feet, guilt taking over his features, "And it's all my fault."

"Maybe you should start from the beginning, Sir." The fish told him, guessing that Ms. Ritchie had been taken, but not quite sure by whom. "Does it have anything to do with the IBHD?"

"Yes. It started shortly after Metroman faked his death."

"Wait, Metroman isn't dead?"

"Nope. Mr.-goody-two-shoes isn't so good anymore." Megamind told him with a small bit of smugness that he couldn't help, before returning back to his previous subject, "So after he faked his death, things started to change, it felt like someone was watching me when I took over the city."

"Sir, a lot of people were watching you."

"I know, but it was almost like someone else was watching me, I noticed there was always this kid talking on his cell phone, looking at me from the corner of his eye, I found out later that his name was Dylan." The former super villain looked at his sidekick with guilt, "I sent you to Italy because I knew something would happen sooner or later. And I was correct, because right after I fought off the villains I got shot and the Mega-blimp exploded. And then everyone thought I was dead, except for Dylan, so he went after Roxanne, because he knew she had been working with me. He probably saw us in the Museum that night. In fact, he was probably the one who told the IBHD about it."

"So now they have her?" Minion inquired.

"Yes."

"So shouldn't we be on our way to get her, Sir?" The fish asked, as if it stating the obvious. It seemed like the right thing to do, Metroman wasn't going to, and so they were, not only because Megamind cared for the reporter, but because Minion could see that his friend had become a better person because of her.

Minion's reaction shocked his boss, who raised both eyebrows in surprise, before a small smiled filled his blue features, "Minion, you fantastic fish, you're absolutely right. Let's get to work."

"Right away." The fish responded, before turning towards his boss, "By the way sir, I did in fact look into the IBHD while you were at Metroman's hideout."

"Did you find anything of value?"

"Well, I had to hack into several government data bases, the FBI had nothing, but…the CIA revealed a surprising amount of information, including the location of the IBHD headquarters."

"Fantastic!" The genius exclaimed as he headed towards the planning room. "I think I have the perfect plan for this. Minion, did you perhaps see any blueprints of the headquarters?"

…RR…

Although the accommodations of being kidnapped by a league of superheroes were somewhat more comfortable due to the fact that she wasn't tied to a chair, it still unnerved her slightly. She had gotten so used to the predictable behavior of her favorite kidnapper, so sure that he would never hurt her, that she had gotten to trust him over time, and that couldn't be said about the IBHD, exactly what kind of superhero organization would resort to kidnapping to get their way?

She had woken up on small bed, the walls around her slim and tall, with only a small window on the large metal door.

As soon as she woke up Roxanne had realized exactly who had kidnapped her, a fact that only an idiot would miss as the IBHD logo with a small caption under it spelling out the full name of the organization, had been given to everything in the room, including the door, and even the pillow that rested on the small bed.

She sat up, looking around the room, sighing in frustration, why couldn't she just have a normal day for once?

…MM…

The sleek black hoverbike purred as it flew through the holographic wall of the lair, quickly taking to the skies as it sped towards the north. Megamind knew exactly what he was doing, his plan would ensure that Roxanne was safe, but for this, he had to turn himself in first.

He couldn't shake the feeling of uneasiness from his chest, he was about to start a fight against superheroes, and knowing he had never succeeded before didn't help.

_Compose yourself_, he thought, realizing that for once in his life, he had something to lose, Roxanne, he had to save Roxanne, and for some reason that made him all the more determined. He twisted the handle of the bike back, making it gain speed as the supervillain rushed to save the damsel in distress.

**(A/N: Thanks for reading. Feel free to review, tell me what you thing, correct me if I'm wrong, instructive criticism is welcomed and always listened to, because after all, I do want to improve my writing.**

** On a side note, I think this is the first time that I've written something from Minion's point of view, I have to say that I did enjoy writing in his point of view, so there will definitely be more of that in future chapters.)**


	13. Chapter 13 Midnight City

**I'm not particularly proud of my excessive procrastination with finishing this chapter, I'm really not. There shouldn't be any excuses as to why I haven't updated, but I do have my excuses, granted they aren't very rational ones. But enough about my extreme laziness, after all, that's not why you're here. I just want to apologize for making all of you wait so long, I feel horrible for it. :(**

**Disclaimer-all characters from the movie Megamind belong to DreamWorks, any others belong to me, but feel free to use them responsibly. **

-FT-

"What the hell is wrong with you guys?" She demanded, "You call yourself superheroes and yet you resort to kidnapping!"

"I assure you, Miss Ritchie, we _are_ super heroes. It's our obligation to provide justice when standard law enforcement fails to." Hypnos told her calmly, his pale blue eyes peaceful. The superhero himself was the epitome of collected. His bleach white spandex suit matched his hair, and coincidentally both had silver accents. "All we need to know is if he planned anything concerning The IBHD."

"Yeah. He plans to kill all of you as soon as he finishes eating those boiled kittens he stole from the orphans." She remarked, sarcastic as ever. Unfortunately Hypnos had been chosen to interrogate her for a reason.

The superhero, simply stared at her, his serene face neither threatening or amiable, "Well its not like it matters, after all, soon it will be over."

"What do you mean?" She asked sitting up on the uncomfortable metal chair, her crossed arms loosening at the man's cryptic remark. "What will be over?"

"Him."

She didn't need clarification, she knew exactly who he was talking about, "What are you going to do to him?"

"Nothing too extreme." Hypnos informed her as he rose from his seat, turning towards the door as he continued, "But he'll never be the same alien he is now."

Before she got a chance to ask more he was already out the metal door.

She looked upwards, directly at the camera secured high on the corner of the wall, and glared. _What are they planning_? She thought.

From the control room FlameThrower tugged at his collar uncomfortably before he realized she couldn't see him and returned to his heroic position, feet apart, shoulders wide, arms crossed, and a determined look on his olive skinned face.

He wasn't going to be intimidated by a civilian, the fact that she had dissed _him_ of all people was enough, and since Hypnos had already declared her clear of any mental illnesses, which was surprising, Flamethrower couldn't put the blame of her behavior on Stockholm Syndrome.

As soon as he had showed up at her holding cell and opened the door, intent on finding out exactly what type of person the famous reporter was, she had gone and made one of her now infamous sarcastic comments at the initials on his black and orange suit.

_"Let me guess, you're Foot. Superhero of measurement, saving the day with correct data!" _She had remarked, fake enthusiasm in her voice.

Just because his suit had the letters F.T. on it.

Maybe he should add flames to the letters, or maybe he should get rid of the letters and just have flames. A whole new design for his suit was extremely necessary. Or maybe he should just do what SpringHeeled suggested and put an actual flamethrower on it.

His bright orange eyes glanced at the clock display on one of the monitors, the dimness of the control room making the time standout better. He looked back at the reporter as she got up from her seat and started pacing the interrogation room.

"Where's Megamind, Ms. Ritchie?" He murmured to himself as he watched her, "And does he really care enough about you to give up his own life?"

-M-

Megamind considered stealing the blueprints for the androids as soon as he was taken in. Perhaps he would get to meet whoever was responsible for their creation. He of course had built better androids in the past, like the Roxie-bots that helped him almost win against Metroman.

But these things weren't so far behind. They resembled generic looking metal men. Of course he immediately figured out how to disable them, but that wouldn't have accomplished anything at the moment.

They came towards him, just two, steeping out into the dark night, their neon yellow eyes glowing as their steel hands reached for his arms. He stayed still, knowing full well that any move he made might be taken as a hostile act. He didn't flinch or complain when their cold fingers gripped him much to hard and then started to pull him towards the entrance of tall concrete structure in the middle of the forest.

He was greeted in a lighted hallway, by a man in orange and black, flanked by a couple more androids as his orange eyes flashed with triumph, "Hello Megamind. Ready to meet your justice?"

The blue genius refrained from snapping at him, that really was a horrible question. Even Metroman wasn't that bad. And what type of superhero would want to be called _Foot_? But voicing his thoughts would not help his plan, and so instead he simply answered in a defeated tone, "Yes."

"Great." Foot's smile was smug was he turned towards the double doors at the end of the hallway, "Right his way."

-RR-

The door swung open, industrial light streaking into the interrogation room, making her lift her head from her forearms to see what was going on. She leaned back on her chair, her hands still resting on the cold metallic table, as she spotted Flamethrower standing just outside her door, an android on either side of him.

"Good morning Miss Ritchie." He greeted her sourly, obviously still upset about her comment on his suit. "Someone wants to see you."

Before she could ask who, the androids behind Flamethrower moved aside to reveal Megamind, standing behind them, a small smile on his face.

Flamethrower turned towards him, "Don't even try to escape."

"I wouldn't dare." The blue alien responded fainting shock, his usual dramatic flair still in his voice. "I just want to say Ollo. You know, a last goodbye of sorts, before my imminent demise, in the name of justice."

"Guard the door" Flamethrower ordered the androids as he shoved Megamind inside the interrogation room, slamming the door behind him.

"He's very friendly." The blue alien motioned behind him, "We're practically family."

"I'm dying of jealousy." She told him, getting up from her chair and approaching him, playful smiles on both of their faces.

He leaned towards her, "They haven't been mistreating you, have they?"

"No, they're superheroes." Roxanne told him, "They're actually really boring."

"Who would have thought." Megamind smirked, "Now, here's the plan, Minion is waiting outside for you, he'll give you a ride. I have complete faith in your skills of persuasion, so that's that. Take care, I hope to see you again some other time."

"Okay. I'm sure I'll figure out what you're trying to tell me soon enough." She responded, not quite sure what the hidden message he was trying to portray was.

"It means, Thank you." He told her softly, a genuinly good natured smile on his face, "Thank you for everything."

You couldn't really blame her for rushing to give him a hug.

**(So ending with that terribly fluffly line, at least it seems that way to me, I have to say, thank you for your support. Feel free to tell me what you think about this chapter, good, bad, out of character? Probably, But I'm working on it. Also, I will be posting the first chapter to a new story in this wonderfun fandom very soon. Instructive Criticism is always listened. I can pinky promise you that. Feel free to point out any errors so that I can fix them as soon as i get the chance. Adios.) **

**Up next: escape time. **


	14. Chapter 14 The Plot

The Shadow 14

**Happy holiday season to all! Wonderful month, also happy early b-day to our favorite animated character (mine, anyways), Megamind. And just because I'm a gigantic nerd, I'm going to watch the movie for the hundredth time on December 17.**

**Disclaimer: Megamind belongs to DreamWorks. **

...MM...

He supposed that he didn't have to get used to the clothes he was wearing. Given to him by non other than Flamethrower, who was becoming increasingly more annoying than Megamind had previously anticipated, his new jumpsuit, which was a simple gray color, hung limply from his slim frame, irritating him. Perhaps if its fabric was a bit softer he wouldn't feel the need to burn it after all this.

_Make a note of it_, he told himself, _find every single one of these horrendously uncomfortable outfits and incinerate them, scattering the ashes far and wide so they never stitch themselves back together. _

Yes, he was in fact planning on escaping, he was no stranger to the concept, in fact, he was quite the expert on escaping from jail. The difference was that the security he was accustomed to stomping over had never showed any signs of super human abilities. But he was going to try it anyway.

Roxanne had been ripped from his arms much too soon. Not literally, of course not, that would have been impossible. Only minutes after he had reunited with her, Flamethrower had come, yanking the door open and telling him his time was up. What a party pooper had that superhero turned out to be.

The blue alien knew exactly what the small mirror on one of his cell's walls was for. It housed the camera. He was extremely sure that it was pointed directly at him. A few hours after Roxanne had been escorted out, his sensitive ears had picked up a small mechanical purr coming from the unnaturally shiny mirror on one of the infinitely white walls that surrounded him. He guessed that someone was watching him, which, he decided, wasn't such a bad thing. It showed just how important the IBHD thought he was.

It was nice to be remembered.

But it was also disconcerting.

But anyways, it's wasn't like he was going to stay there much longer.

...FT...

"I think we should do this as soon as possible." Flamethrower stated as his bright orange eyes briefly glanced at the computer monitors that showed the security footage from Megamind's cell. "The longer he stays the longer we have to worry about him."

"Are you sure this is necessary?" The woman in front of him asked, "Maybe he can agree to retire, we haven't exactly considered any other options."

He turned to her, his posture relaxed but his jaw stiff, "We can't afford to consider any other option. The Assassin failed, so now it's our problem, and since we are heroes, there's no way to kill him without a whole lot of ethical issues rising up."

"Well, this isn't exactly the most ethical thing to do." She told him, her brown eyes somber.

"We can easily find a way to make it justifiable, and besides, he has the ability to kill the most indestructible man in the world...with that type of power, do you really think he wants to stop now?"

The woman sighed in defeat, pulling out a pair of glasses from her bleach white lab coat, she rose from chair, "Are you going to inform him?"

The dark haired hero looked directly at the monitor, his face stoic as he spoke in an authoritative voice, "No. It's a an extremely complicated subject, I figured you would explain it better."

The blond haired woman frowned.

...RR...

There was a feeling at the pit of Roxanne's stomach, it was heavy and cold, extremely unpleasant, and she knew that it was all in her head. The feeling that something bad was about to happen, it wouldn't leave her.

"Minion?" She asked, her eyes staring out the tinted windows as the invisible car sped towards Metro City. "Do you think his plan will work?"

The fish glanced at her a reassuring smile on his lips, "Of course it'll work."

"He tried to hint that I should do something." Roxanne told him as she turned in her seat towards the fish, "He said you would know."

"Yes. Sir did plan something for you." Minion told her as he turned the steering wheel to match the curve of the road, "He wanted you to be safe, so you're staying with Wayne."

"You do realize I was kidnapped there?"

"Yes, and we're very sorry for the inconvenience. We guarantee it won't happen again." He told her in an apologetic tone.

She exhaled, uncertainty clawing through her, but then again, her trust in Minion had never been broken,"Okay. But just promise me nothing is going to happen to either of you."

"I'll try my best Ms. Ritchi." He assured her, before joking, "Besides, most of Sir's plan involves not dying."

Roxanne laughed as she brushed a strand of hair aside, "That's a good plan."

...MM...

"This is blasphemous," he announced, mostly to himself as he strugged against his restraints, the coldness of the metal chair meeting little resistance by his jumsuit, "The villain does not get restrained to a chair! A lamppost, sure. Even a bicycle rack. You idiots are by far the most twisted heroes I've ever met!"

The metal door to his right opened, and a blonde woman in a lab coat walked in, her lips a thin straight line on her face as she slipped her glasses into her pocket, "And what would you know about what a hero is supposed to do?"

"More than you would believe." He smirked, the familiar feeling of secrecy, the fact that he knew something, something she would never guess, making him do so. "Besides I should know, I fought against one."

"Which brings us here." She told him, "You killed Metroman."

His emerald eyes locked into hers, not a trace of guilt on their surface, "Actually I didn't. "

"And why should I believe you?"

"You shouldn't. But I am not trying to deceive you. He really is alive." His eyes showed no indication of trickery, and he gave a small melancholy chuckle, "I mean did anyone really believe I could ever defeat him?"

"Never the less, we don't believe you."

"Like I said. I don't expect you to, not without proof." He remarked, before wondering, "So what are you going to do with me anyways? The electric chair? Or perhaps that's not humane enough."

"We're not going to kill you. Instead we think part of you has potential."

He froze, the smirk dissolving, if they knew he was the Shadow, it would jeopardize his entire plan, "Which part?"

"Do you know that you share a large portion of your DNA with humans?"

"Yes." He furrowed his eyebrows, relived that it had nothing to do with the Shadow, but suspicious at where it was going. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well it's simple, if we were to, say, turn a few A's into C's and so forth, eventually, that small part of you, the part that makes you...different, would start to fade. Until it's not there anymore."

He was shocked, the only reason his mouth didn't hang limp from his head was that he started speaking, his thoughts turned into words as soon as they raced through his mind, "You're not going to kill me, you're going to re-sequence my DNA, every cell in my body mutated by a virus, so that within only years I'll no longer have any alien DNA. You're going to turn me into a human."

"You're a smart alien." The woman told him, "but you won't be for much longer. I'll administer the virus tomorrow, whether you want it or not."

She walked out the room, leaving him staring straight ahead, deep in thought.

He didn't expect that. He finally blinked, his eyes feeling dry. He swallowed, took a deep breath, and then he made up his mind.

The room was filled with dead silence, his beating heart gradually speeding up, thump...thump..thump,thumpthumpthump! He turned his gaze towards the small mirror on the corner of the wall, his ebony eyes determined as a small tendril of smoke-like darkness slithered around his handcuffs, slipping into the keyhole.

And then the lights flickered off.

...TBC

**(A/N: Tada! The theme song for jaws just started playing in my head. Anyways, Thanks for reading, and for putting up with my horrible procrastination, I'll try to post the next chapter soon.**

**In the mean time, feel free to review, tell me what you think, instructive criticism is always welcomed and considered, sorry for any mistakes, I'll try to fix them. And one last thing to think about, what will happen next?)**


	15. Chapter 15: The Shadow dies

**(A/N: Sorry for my tardiness for those of you who have been patiently waiting, this chapter was supposed to be the second to last, but it got a little too long.)**

**Disclaimer: I've said this like what? 14 other times, I think we all get the gist, I don't own Megamind or any characters related, DreamWorks does, also, this is in no way related to the motion picture by the same name starring Alec Baldwin, any similarities are just extremely coincidental.**

-FlameThrower-

_"ALERT! PERIMETER BREACH! ALERT! PERIMETER BREACH! ALERT! PERIMETER BREACH!"_

Flamethrower was livid, he raised the flashlight in his hand, finally reaching the doors to the garage, he turned his head to yell back, "Tyler! Spring-Heeled! You're both coming with me!"

A young woman in a black and green outfit suddenly landed next to him, her light feet barely making a thud. Genetic mutation at its best allowed her to have amazing reflexes and the ability to leap incredible heights. She looked up at him, her black bangs falling in front of her blue eyes, "Are we off to the city?"

"We're off to whatever place Megamind has escaped to." Flamethrower told her.

"Let's go. " She replied as Tyler came up to them, his simple blue and white outfit giving nothing away about his wind-controlling abilities. He handed a small black heavy duty container to Flamethrower. "Miss Brennan told me to give that to you. It's a has a sedative. You can use it to capture Megamind."

Their leader nodded, "Whatever happens, Megamind can't escape. We are heroes, we don't lose."

...RR...

It had been...awkward.

Her sitting next to Minion on Wayne's white sofa as the ex-hero apologized for not realizing she had been kidnapped sooner.

"I wish I could make it up to you."

"You can." She told him, "Show yourself to the IBHD, don't make Megamind pay for your choices."

"That wouldn't work." He told her as he took a seat next to her. "When I faked my death, Metroman died being a hero, if I were to show myself..."

"What? People would think you were a fake?" Roxanne inquired, "You're afraid of tainting your reputation!"

"Mr. Scott that's rather selfish of you." Minion commented, "You were a hero."

"But I didn't want to be one!" He said suddenly as he jumped from his seat, "The whole being a hero thing, it was forced on me. I didn't choose it."

"You didn't fight it either." Roxanne said, "None of us did."

"Yeah." Wayne sat down on his stool, absentmindedly looking at his socked feet.

"So...anyway, do you mind if I watch the afternoon news?" Minion asked.

"Sure. The remote's on the coffee table."

"Thanks Mr. Scott." The fish said as his metal hand grabbed the remote.

Roxanne got up and started making her way towards Wayne, the sound of the TV in the background as Minion flipped through the channels. "So what comes next, for you?"

The ex-superhero looked up, "I don't know."

"Why not go public?" Roxanne asked softly, _it would fix so many problems_.

"Roxie,-"

"I know, you want Metroman to be remembered in a good way. But what about Wayne Scott? What does he want to be remembered by?"

The ex-superhero, sighed but before he could open his mouth to do anything Minion abruptly got up.

"I have to go. Here's what needs to be said, Wayne, we get it, you were forced into being something you're not, but remember, because of that, you forced Megamind to play along, and then he forced Roxanne, so all this is really your fault, so at least have the courtesy to fix your own mess." Minion interrupted as he made his way out, "I'm really sorry for my rudeness, I'm in a hurry, I'll bake you a cake or something after all this is over, Bye."

"Wait! Minion! Where are you going?" Roxanne asked as she walked towards the door, stopping near the couch, but the fish was gone.

"Roxanne?"

"What?"

"Look at the TV."

With that the reporter spun around to face the screen, which was turned on to a news station's live broadcast.

There he was racing across the sky on his hover-bike, an ominous dark humbey on his trail. The IBHD symbol stamped on its doors.

"Oh god."

-MM-A few hours earlier...

He started humming the first part of Welcome to the Jungle as soon as he his feet touched the ground, running as fast as he could towards the main road, making his way through the forest that surrounded the headquarters. Once he got to the main road he could find the tree where he left the hover bike. The IBHD had confiscated his beloved DE-gun, but being able to travel through shadows in a pitch dark environment had its advantages.

Even from where he was he could still hear the sirens coming from the headquarters, and he knew he had little time before the heroes realized he wasn't in the building anymore.

Megamind had a plan, a very good plan, a plan that could both fail and not, and he hoped it wouldn't. He finally found the hover bike, and was speeding towards Metro City faster than he could say its name.

...RR...Present time

Wayne and Roxanne stared at the screen, unable to move or say anything. The anchor on the news simply spewing the first thing that came to mind.

"What is going on? That's the question on everyone's mind as we see clearly from our live footage what looks to be Megamind, who was declared dead not to long ago by the authorities, racing across the sky on a flying motorcycle, very much alive. The Metro City P.D. has yet to release a statement. Now back to you Brandon."

"Thanks Tom, we're here live..."

Roxanne turned to Wayne, the shock on her face slightly faded, "You need to do something about this, because you know that if they capture him, they're going to take him away, and I don't know what they'll do, but it's not going to be good."

The ex-hero stood still, thinking, watching the screen in front of him as Roxanne continued, "You're the only one who can stop them, they wont believe anyone else. Please, help him."

And that's when Roxanne realized something, after all this, after everything that had happened, the years of kidnapping, her plan to save the city from the horde of villains, and then thinking he was dead, she realized that she had been falling for Megamind all along. "And if you can't do it for his sake, do it for mine."

Wayne kept watching, unmoving, as Megamind's hover-bike dived down towards the busy street.

"I'm going to help him." Roxanne started towards the door, her voice firm. Wayne finally unfroze, stepping in front of the door in less than a millisecond, his body blurring into a white blur until he stopped.

"I can't let you do that. He asked me to keep you safe, it isn't safe out there, Roxie." He told her.

Knowing that there wasn't a chance in hell of her getting out of Wayne's hideout, she simply crossed her arms, glaring, "Alright, but if he gets hurt, I'm blaming you, and trust me I will make you pay for it."

-MM-

Megamind did not anticipate the hover-bike getting hit by a flaming ball of fire that successfully stalled the engine long enough for an impromptu crash landing, in which no major bones were broken, although he had to admit his left shoulder was going to hurt in the morning. His handsome face was without a scratch, and thankfully he had landed right in front of a major opportunity. Metro Tower, the tallest building in the city, and the state of Michigan for that matter.

He practically lunged for the revolving doors, the tower itself was full of office spaces, different companies renting different floors, mostly Law firms since they could afford the view.

He was pretty sure he had made the news, but of course how could he not, resurrection was popular with the viewers, especially the teenagers if he remembered right.

He ran past a startled receptionist, on the main floor, another fire ball barely missing his head as the black hummer crashed through the glass walls, stopping as soon as it did so, it's doors swinging open to reveal three heroes deep in pursuit, only to find their super villain had already made it into the now closed and moving elevator.

"We'll split up." Flamethrower commanded, "There's a lot of ground to cover, we'll take another elevator, Tyler, I need you to stay here to tell us on what floor he gets on."

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Watch you're back, we don't know if that fish man of his is around."

...MM...

The sound of elevator music briefly reminded him of cheesy grocery store commercials he had watched during the late hours of boredom as he sat in that rather uncomfortable chair the prison provided for him.

The music is shallow, with no real emotion, only a loop of repeated notes, sounding cheerful, but upon close examination becoming monotonous quickly, perhaps that's what all his failed evil schemes were like, a rather boring event when you knew you were bound to loop again afterward, it was humiliating every time he lost.

He lost all the time, stuck in a circle, monotonous and predictable, because he had been the villain, never to win just because he didn't deserve it, just for being evil and immoral, even after all that hard work.

He had had more success playing vigilante under the cover of darkness, anonymous, secretive, a thrill of spontaneity, it was something new, something good, and perhaps that's who he really wanted to be all along, the good guy.

He might die, hopefully not, but at that moment he knew that if he lived, he was going to change, he wasn't going to hide behind false bitterness, or vengeful intentions that were never really there.

He was going to be himself, no matter how bad or good the real Megamind is, because he was tired of pretending that he liked loosing in front of the city every single week, and tired of hiding the fact that he would much rather be out there saving lives, than destroying them.

The shadow was dead, never to return again, because after that, he will not be a super villain, or a hero for that matter, he'll be a Super Hero.

The best of them all.

The elevator doors opened to the very top floor, and he stepped out, not sure of who he was, but completely certain of who he wanted to be.

_To be continued..._

**(A/N: wow, one of the longest chapters in this story. Anyways see you guys hopefully soon.)**


	16. Chapter 16 Everyone Must Fall

**Hello, this was a rather fast written chapter, and posted surprisingly early! Holly crap, could this be a sign of an improvement, could I possibly be overcoming my excessive procrastination and overall laziness? Perhaps.**

**Or maybe it's because this chapter is rather short. Sorry about that...**

**Disclaimer #15: Still don't own anything...except...nope, nothing.**

**Also as mentioned before, any similarities to the Movie of the same name as this story starring Alec Baldwin, are purely coincidental and unintentional.**

The elevator doors opened with a light _ding!_ He swallowed, tenacious of his every move. The top floor seemed empty, the lights off, sunlight streaking through the windows. Cubicles lined the space, and on the very corner of the floor he spotted an exit sign to what he assumed were stairs.

He inhaled slowly, his exhaled breath coming out in short nervous bursts. He looked around cautiously, tugging on his jumpsuit, the fabric itchy and uncomfortable, ugly gray. "That's it, I'm burning this torturous piece of clothing as soon as Minion returns my blowtorch."

And for the millionth time, someone burst from the door, the figure, a flash of green and grey flying through the air before a foot slammed into his chest, sending him rolling backwards.

His landing was less than graceful, his chest feeling slightly compressed, crouched down on his palms and knees, green eyes locked on her. "You cracked something."

"I was expecting at least three broken ribs. You're harder to break than you look." The woman stated, her hair swept up in a ponytail, her outfit a well fitted gray and green jumpsuit with the IBHD logo on its shoulder.

"Correct, as you've learned from the many attempts to do so that have failed.." He responded, shooting up from the ground as SpringHeeled lunged for him.

She was quick, quicker than your normal human, stronger too, matching his strength, not quite as experienced in the art of fighting, but faster. An even match.

A punch to the stomach had him involuntarily hunch over, where her knee almost collided with his devilishly handsome face had he not intersected it with his forearm, only to quickly scramble away just in time to get nicked on the forehead by her shoe.

"You know I'm going to win." He breathed out as he dodged another kick to his cranium.

"You can't, you're the villain."

"No. Not anymore." He said, stepping back as she jumped up to kick him with both feet, her physical abilities allowing her to easily leap past his head. He ducked just in time, throwing a punch in her direction that was quickly blocked as she responded, "I doubt it."

"You're wrong. I have a plan, a plan that is already succeeding. A plan none of you know about because you were too busy celebrating my capture to connect the overly obvious dots I've left for you."

His short speech had caused him to momentarily stop dodging her attacks, and so with a successful punch to his face, SpringHeeled asked, "What are you talking about?"

"You've already lost." He replied his slight disorientation from the the previous punch leaving a window of opportunity for SpringHeeled to strike.

He landed heavily on his back from a rather painful kick it. It seemed as though SpringHeeled was winning, wouldn't that be great? She could brag about it later, say she herself defeated the vile Megamind.

Overconfidence is like curiosity in that aspect, sometimes you get eaten by a dog, sometimes a gigantic cloud of darkness, that you didn't notice in the heat of a fight, sneaks up behind you and swallows you up, making you reappear a little less than a block away in a small little family owned restaurant where you scare the crap out of everyone eating, causing them to run away screaming of demons, aliens, or monsters, possibly all three.

That's what happened to SpringHeeled.

Except for the dog part.

Meanwhile Megamind tugged at his arm, wincing as he felt his pulled muscle begin to ache, still, a cracked rib and a couple scrapes and bruises, not ba-

He couldn't even get a moment to ruminate about his condition. The distinct sound of a fireball flying through the air made him turn his head in a flash, lunging for cover as he felt the heat from it near his back. That wasn't good. That damn jumpsuit wasn't fireproof, those idiots in the IBHD had absolutely no regard for their prisoners. He wished he was back in his leather, Chemically treated and manufactured by him, fireproof too, and much comfier.

He ducked behind a cubicle, he had to get out of there, fire and buildings didn't go together, he sprung up, his eyes scanning the room, no sight of FlameThrower.

His dark green eyes landed on the emergency exit, and he bolted, but not before feeling something make contact with his skin, he stopped, reached for his back, resulting in a small empty dart falling to his feet, his eyes widened. His safety net vanished, evaporated by a little mixture of chemicals. Estimating he only had seconds before lost consciousness according to the blurriness in his vision he decided the best possible choice was to keep bolting towards the exit.

And he did, the edges of his sight fading as his hand brushed against the metal handle.

But that's all.

Because FlameThrower had been especially mad, he didn't see the purpose of it, the blue freak had dragged them back to the city, exposed that he was still alive, brought him a bunch of problems he didn't want to deal with, like where SpringHeeled had gone? And most importantly he had killed Metroman, risked the entire safety if the city, and escaped from the headquarters, his headquarters, so in anger, just wanting to beat the alien to death, FlameThrower blindly charged at him right before he made it to the door, the momentum along with the force of FlameThrower's weight causing them to slam into the glass window near the exit door.

The window shattered, and so as Megamind fell, his hand reaching for the fast approaching concrete down below, a feeble cloud of darkness rising from the ground, tendrils only a few feet tall reaching up toward him.

And with that last thought, his vision finally faded, and blackness was all he saw, felt, and heard.

**(A/N:Originally this was going to be part of the last chapter, I decided to split them. Which makes this a short chapter, right after a really long one. Anyways, tell me what you think, constructive criticism is always listened to with open ears. Sorry for any errors, feel free to point them out.)**


	17. Chapter 17 There is a Will

**So I finally got up and started this chapter. **

**Thanks for everyone's support, I love you all. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, DreamWorks does. Any similarities between this story and the comics and motion picture of The Shadow, are purely coincidental and unintentional. **

-RR-

She watched, frozen, and everything around her seemed to slow. She saw clearly, as the cameras zoomed in, that he was falling rapidly down.

It was in that single moment that Roxanne felt more fear than at any other time in her entire life.

Maybe it was the fact that it mattered so much that made it impossible for her not to notice the streak of white that flashed through the sky, a blur that had broken the sound barrier. Metroman had appeared to clean up Metrocity.

The streak intersected the two falling figures in a flash, erasing their trails and leaving nothing behind.

Her heart stuttered back to life, and her breathing slowed. The swift wind current that filled the room caused her to turn around, finding Wayne standing there, still wearing his robe as he held two figures up by their collars.

One was an unconscious Megamind.

And the other was a shocked Superhero, his eyes wide, and his jaw metaphorically only inches short of touching the floor.

"You're alive!" Flamethrower yelled in surprise.

"Yeah. And we have a great deal to discuss about my little buddy here." Wayne gestured to Megamind as he placed him on the couch.

Roxanne rushed to the blue alien's side. Touching his neck to feel a faint pulse, she turned towards Flamethrower as Metroman set him down, "What happened to him?"

"He's been sedated. It shouldn't last more than a couple hours." He responded before turning to Metroman, "Enough time for us to figure this whole thing out, I hope."

"Yeah. I should explain myself."

-MM-

"He'll be Okay. Right?" Roxanne asked Minion as they sat on Wayne's kitchen table, mugs of hot cocoa in their hands.

"I hope so. He usually recovers pretty quickly thanks to his exotic physiology, you can practically watch his cuts and bruises disappear, but..."

"But what?"

"I don't know, I think that sedative is keeping him from fully healing. I need to get him back to lair as soon as all of this is over."

...MM...

It was dark, once again, he felt the stirrings of consciousness dragging him into awareness like tiny strings tied around him, pulling, gently but restricting, until finally his eyes opened.

And it was still dark.

Strange, he should have been able to see in the dark. He stumbled out of what he thought was a bed, sore, opening the door as soon as he walked into it, discovering its location.

His muscles ached, his head hurt, and his bones creaked. But on the bright side he didn't die. Which only could mean only two things, Minion had gotten there early, or Metroman had stepped in.

The brightness of the next room informed him that Wayne was indeed responsible. Megamind found himself in a white hall way.

He walked through the first doorway he saw, entering a bleach white kitchen and finding Minion fiddling with a steaming cup of something he thought might have been hot cocoa, nervously chatting with Roxanne.

"I'm worried about him, Miss Ritchi. He almost died! I shouldn't have let him go ahead with that plan of his."

"It worked didn't it?" Megamind stepped in, tugging at his jumpsuit, which still irritated his skin, but not as much. "My plan was fool proof. I predicted almost every move of the IBHD correctly."

"You mean it was all planned? Escaping the headquarters, heading to Metro tower? Falling off the freaking building?" Roxanne asked, shocked. "I almost had a heart attack, Megs."

He blinked, eyes widening in sudden guilt, "I'm sorry. I...didn't think it...completely through. But it was all part of my plan. You see, Minion would drop you off at Wayne's, for your safety, but also because if anyone could get through to him, it was you. Minion had to turn on the TV, wait until I arrived and then abruptly leave without an explanation. You would never fail to notice what was going on. Wayne being the hero that he used to be, and you still standing strong on your opinion that it was all his fault, would guilt him into feeling responsible for my supposed eminent demise at the hands if his former colleagues."

"So you knew Wayne would step in?"

"Even if he's not as brilliant as me, he is still a generally good hearted person." Megamind answered as he pulled up a chair and took a seat at the small wooden table in the kitchen. "You have to admit it, it was a brilliant plan. Except for that stupid dart. It almost blew the whole plan."

"Not bad." Roxanne's admitted once the shock wore off. She looked up to Megamind, her blue eyes locking with his, and she noticed something odd, "But, are you alright?"

"I've been better, and worse. I'll be back to my awesome self tomorrow. Why?" That had been an outright lie on his part. He would not be his awesome self by the next day. But she was worried enough already.

"You look a bit worn out." She told him, concerned.

"Actually, Sir we should really get going back to the lair, you need your rest. And Mr. Scott needs to talk to his guests."

"How long has it been?"

"Only thirty minutes, Flamethrower instructed that we leave you alone until you woke up."

"Interesting." The blue alien stood from his chair, Minion leading the way and Roxanne on his side.

"Your eyes seem a little lighter." Roxanne's commented as they walked.

"Really?"

"Yeah. They're almost hazel."

He spotted a mirror along the hallway and hurried to it, curious.

He stared at his reflection, a blue alien with a large cranium staring back at him, looking tired and battered in a grey jumpsuit with rips and scorch marks all over.

He looked strait ahead, and found that his eyes were indeed a few shades lighter, in fact, they lacked the brilliant green color they always had, the starburst designs had faded into disorganized streaks of browns, yellows, and dull greens.

He blinked, that wasn't right. He inspected his reflection harder, as realized there was an alarming number of things wrong. The small cut above his eyebrow should have been healed by then, his skin had gotten a bit paler, his eyesight seemed worse, the jumpsuit wasn't as uncomfortable and the room seemed warmer.

He narrowed his eyes, not caring at the moment about Roxanne's and Minion's worried expressions as they watched him.

Megamind ran. Straight past the doors into the living room, where he spotted Flamethrower and Wayne talking on the white couch.

He raised his hand, his eyes immediately turning black as a million tendrils of darkness rose from every obscure corner of the room, reaching towards the black and orange superhero, grasping him by the throat and pulling him back against the couch. The tendrils restrained him, his arms held back and his ankles secured.

At least he still had that.

Megamind stomped across the room, until he stopped short a few feet of an enraged and thrashing Flamethrower.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

"The virus, you put it in the dart didn't you?" Megamind demanded, glaring. "The dart you hit me with, it carried a virus, a virus that's mutating my DNA as we speak!"

"That was a back up." Flamethrower explained, still struggling. "We have the antidote, I'll give it to you, Metroman explained everything."

The shadows faded slightly, loosening their hold as Flamethrower continued, "If you disappear, I'll give it to you."

"I can't do that."

"Then you'll become one of us."

"Wait." Roxanne's stepped in, "I think I have a compromise."

"State it." Flamethrower told her, no longer resisting against his restraints.

"What if he stays. Think about it, the city needs a protector. The Doom Syndicate is still out there, despite the fact that they didn't participate in the whole villain fiasco. Which Megamind stopped."

"With the help of The Shadow. And even with that under his belt he still doesn't know a thing about protecting people."

"Hey! I actually do know quite a but about protecting people. You tried to recruit me." The blue alien in question stepped in.

"Why would I try to recruit a super-villain?"

"Not super-villain. A vigilante." Megamind told him with a smirk.

"Wait," the orange and black clothed superhero told him as he realized just what was holding him still. Shadows. "You're the Shadow?"

"I was." He said. He glanced at Roxanne, smiling, before turning back to Flamethrower, the tendrils around him fading into thin air as Megamind continued, "Now, about that compromise, do you believe we can work this out?"

Flamethrower, thought about it, eyebrows furrowed, and then gave a nod.

"Excellent." Maybe it wasn't his destiny to be a superhero, but he wasn't going to let that hold him back again. He needed to change, for this city, for Roxanne, for Minion, and for himself.

-The End-

**(A/N: There you go. If you see any mistakes tell me so that I can fix them. Instructive criticism is welcomed, tell me what you think only if you feel like it. The review bottom will always be there.)**


End file.
